Learn to Love
by Chikane12
Summary: Y aunque para la gótica su delirio eran los misterios, encontró mucho más que ello. Le intrigaba, la desconcertaba, la sorprendía, emociones que pensó no volver a sentir... Un corazón roto... y uno que se cree vació. De eso se trata, ¿no? Aprender a amar. (G!P)
1. Chapter 1

" **Learn to Love"**

 **Capitulo I: Chica nueva**

…

En Hollywood Arts las cosas eran básicamente sencillas, tu atuendo, tus amigos y tu familia te definían como persona, y si no estabas en la cumbre de la pirámide de popularidad respetabas a los que sí. En un lugar pequeño como en esta ciudad, los rumores merodeaban sin cesar, por lo tanto si eras un perdedor en la escuela lo seguías siendo en el mercado, bar o cualquier fiesta donde pudieras entrar.

Las reglas eran simples, por eso empezamos con presentar a las tres chicas en la cima "Catherine Valentine" o como sus amigos la llaman "Cat" es una chica pelirroja de estatura baja, dulce y tierna hija de una respetable psicóloga y un honorable abogado. Por otro lado "Katrina Vega" o simplemente "Trina" era una joven castaña de buen cuerpo con un ego enorme, hija de una exitosa agente de bienes raíces y un político encargado del sector policial de la ciudad. Ultima y la reina del mandato, "Jadelyn West" o como le llaman "Jade" es fría, y nadie le ha llevado la contraria nunca, hija de dos de los mejores empresarios del país, los negocios corren por sus venas. Si Jade ordena algo, tú haces ese algo. Si Jade quiere algo, ella obtiene ese algo. Son cosas básicas para sobrevivir en esa escuela, nunca hay un "no" para Jade West.

Estas tres chicas son mejores amigas, sorprendente ninguna tiene idea de cómo con certeza inicio la amistad, pero se han vuelto inseparables. A pesar de las constantes discusiones entre Jade y Trina, y claro los comentarios fuera de lugar de Cat, todo ha salido bien para ellas desde siempre.

—¡¿Te acostaste con Ricky?!— esa es la voz imponente de Jade mientras camina por los pasillos en medio de sus dos amigas —ese chico es horrible, y no intentes negarlo vi las fotos de aquella fiesta y con esa... "cosita" no creo que haga mucho.

—Deja de ser tan insoportable Jade, el que tú ya no andes con Beck no significa que yo tenga que tener un mes de abstinencia sexual— le reclamo la latina por el insulto —además si me acosté con él o no... ese no es tu problema, él chico tiene buena fama.

—No tienes remedio, Trina— suspiro la gótica cuando las tres llegaron a sus casilleros que por buenas fuentes quedaron una al lado de otra, había un casillero más pero por propia protección de los chicos, ese lugar estaba sin ocupar desde que iniciaron su primer año.

—Escucharon de la chica nueva— inquirió Cat que hasta el momento no había hablado

—¿Tienes la información tan pronto?— pregunto Trina, sabiendo que siempre que un estudiante llegaba ocupaban el informe total de él por si las dudas, aunque era extraño porque nunca había llegado un alumno justo en el último año.

—Si— la pelirroja afirmo y las dos chicas se concentraron en ella —su nombre es Victoria, no pude conseguir información de los padres o de algún familiar cercano pero sé que viene de Australia y vivió también en Nueva Zelanda, no sé con exactitud donde vive pero al parecer es un departamento... pequeño. Tampoco sé sí hizo examen de ingreso o tiene algún talento en particular para entrar, se comenta que fue expulsada de muchos internados y entro aquí por contactos supongo que en realidad no sabe hacer nada... no es amenaza.

Para entrar a Hollywood Arts o eras inteligente o tenías talento, nadie más entraba porque era la mejor escuela de esa ciudad, y no podrían dejar pasar a cualquiera. Tener un cupo ahí te aseguraba tener una buena nota en los exámenes universitarios y de eso un futuro asegurado y prometedor.

—Vaya al parecer llega alguien nuevo por este pueblo— hablo Trina y una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios —tiene que aprender las reglas, no lo creen.

—No le tomes tanta importancia, seguro no es nada aunque para venir a esta ciudad siempre tiene que haber un porque…— susurro la pelinegra pasando una mano por su cabello —vamos a clases.

Las tres caminaron de forma lenta, dejando que los alumnos las idolatraran con la mirada. Pasaron al salón sentándose en los lugares designados por ellas mismas, justo en el centro ni lo suficientemente al frente para que el profesor las llamase, ni muy atrás para confundirse con los problemáticos.

Beck estaba en la esquina derecha del frente junto a Ricky ambos tenían buena fama, ellos dos Andre y Robbie eran los chicos que tenían poder por ahí, más unos cuantos de grados inferiores. El primero tenia talento actoral y un padre magnate en negocios, Ricky tenia ambos padres en el encargados de altos puestos del gobierno por acontecimientos anteriores el mantenía bajo su perfil, Andre y Robbie aunque eran buenos músicos sus padres eran leyendas de los mismo, nada internacional pero lo suficiente para estar en la cima de este pequeño pueblo.

—Eh, Trina hoy amaneciste muy guapa— comentó el chico rubio guiñando el ojo en dirección a la latina quien giro los ojos recordando el revolcón de aquella fiesta con fastidio —vamos no me mires así... podemos salir mañana.

—¿Que dices, te apuntas Jade?— esta era pregunta de Beck quien se sentó en su mesa para mirar a la gótica —Robbie nos prestara su casa no habrá más de sesenta invitados, podríamos divertirnos un rato, ya sabes.

—Ya me lo pensare, Beckett— contesto la gótica ignorando la sonrisa del chico

En eso entro el viejo profesor de cálculo al salón musitando un —Siéntese de forma correcta, Oliver— dejo sus papeles en el escritorio y escribió la fecha en el pizarrón, iba empezar con su discurso diario de como la responsabilidad debía llevarse día a día cuando tocaron la puerta. Con el ceño fruncido salió un momento dejando la puerta abierta mientras platicaba con la subdirectora, todos en el salón parecían bastante curiosos pues nadie hablo cuando el maestro volvió a entrar.

—Bueno, jóvenes a pesar de que hoy es viernes debemos dar bienvenida a una nueva estudiante— anuncio con voz jocosa el señor mirando a su lado frunciendo el ceño al no ver nada, volvió su vista a la puerta abierta —señorita Vega, hágame el favor de pasar.

«¿Vega?»

Trina se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido haciendo señas a sus amigas de no tener ni idea de quien era. Decidieron declinar el asunto, después de todo los apellidos se repetían todo el tiempo y ella no tenía ningún familiar por Oceanía.

Pero su asombro fue más al escuchar los pasos, y poco a poco ir divisando a la chica, castaña de tez morena, rasgos finos, ojos grandes marrones, nariz respingada y labios pequeños gruesos, llevaba unos jeans militares con botas cafés, una simple playera gris y una chaqueta, tenía un piercing en la oreja sin incluir los dos que son comunes, tenía uno más en la ceja y una mirada profunda obscura. Su mochila colgaba en uno de sus hombros de manera rebelde y su cabello relucía ondulado hasta su cintura.

—¿No piensa presentarse señorita Vega?— el profesor saco a todos de su asombro inicial —diga su nombre y si quiere añadir algo está en su total libertad.

La morena rasco la parte trasera de su cuello, girando su cabeza y abriendo un poco los labios, los cerro una vez y volvió a abrirlos —M..Mi nombre... soy Victoria

Los chicos en el salón esperaban ansiosos por más información pero la chica se limitó a eso, bajo la mirada y se quedó mirando sus botas como si fueran la cosa más interesante en el universo.

—Bueno, corta presentación me parece mucho mejor, elija un asiento de su gusto y siéntese.

Después de la orden del profesor, la chica camino entre mesas hasta estar en la de más al fondo, pero no junto con los problemáticos, del otro lado justo donde no había nadie a su lado ni enfrente, en la esquina solitaria como solían llamarle los chicos del mismo salón. Sin prestar atención a las miradas encima de ella, saco su libreta y empezó a escribir... ni siquiera sabían que cosa, pues el maestro no tenía nada escrito en el pizarrón.

Cuando terminaron las clases, como siempre las tres amigas caminaban a su casillero para acomodar los libros que ocuparían al siguiente día o en la tarde, tenían examen de ciencias.

Lo que si las llevo a pararse fue la presencia de cierta morena en el casillero cuarto, estaba ahí tranquila de la vida metiendo sus libros en el casillero gris a pesar de las miradas de miedo que le dirigían los chicos. Jade les hizo señas a sus amigas en señal de que ella se encargaba.

—Oye, tú— la voz dominante de la gótica reino en el pasillo, la morena giro la cabeza tan rápido que se escuchó el tronar de su cuello y aun sobándose se alejó unos cuatro pasos más de la pelinegra quien frunció el ceño viendo a la castaña apuntarse a sí misma —si tú, la de vestimenta callejera, con aspecto de ex-prisionera, rebelde en guerra, militar en protesta, tú.

Victoria ladeo su cabeza, rascándose el cuello y abriendo apenas la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Ese casillero, nos pertenece a nosotras— musito dura la pelinegra apuntando también a sus amigas —así que por tu bien escoge otro lugar donde guardar las armas, drogas o difuntos que tengas ahí.

—Jade..— la reprendió Cat con un susurro cerca de su oído y con una mueca en los labios —no te pases...— trago saliva —mírale apenas y habla, ni siquiera nos ha hecho nada.

De la tres definitivamente la pelirroja era la más piadosa a la hora de criticar a alguien que hacia algo de su desagrado, no eran malas pero tenían que tener carácter para estar en su lugar. Miraron fijamente a la chica, que volvía a repetir el ladear, rascar y abrir apenas la boca pero esta vez pronuncio —No— al ver a Jade fruncir el ceño siguió —es mi casillero... a mí... me lo dieron.

Trina se limitó a subir sus cejas en señal de sorpresa, mientras Cat mostraba media sonrisa traviesa, la mirada de Jade irradiaba furia e indignación.

—¿Dijiste no?— pregunto y vio a la castaña asentir con la cabeza —mira sé todo este asunto de que eres nueva y lo entiendo probablemente no sabes quién soy, pero tienes una idea de quienes son las tres chicas que tienes enfrente o ¿te lo explico?

La chica subió los hombros restándole importancia y el tono de piel de la gótica pasó a ser rojo de coraje, camino hasta ella con rapidez pero con la misma rapidez la chica se alejó, y cuando se giró a ver a sus amigas estas seguían sin moverse extrañadas de la actitud de la morena.

—Estas en proble...— la pelinegra se calló al ver que hablaba sola pues la chica se había ido y también había cerrado con candado su casillero —¡¿pero qué rayos pasa con esa chica?!

—Créeme estoy igual de asombrada— musito Trina guardando libros en su lugar mientras reía jocosamente —aunque vestimenta callejera, tengo que felicitarte por eso fue bueno. Ya verás que para mañana no la tendremos aquí, huira como cobarde.

—Eso espero.

…

"Al atardecer – Casa Vega"

—¡Papá, mamá estoy en casa!— anuncio Trina sorprendiéndose al ver que sus dos padres estaban en la sala, regularmente siempre trabajaban por lo mismo gritaba al entrar a ver si uno de ellos respondía, usualmente uno, a veces nadie, pero raramente los dos.

—Bienvenida hija— saludo Holly claramente nerviosa, parecía no haber dormido nada y ni se dignó a ponerse maquillaje pensó la latina —la comida esta lista.

Trina le restó importancia y camino hasta la cocina seguida por sus dos padres, cuando comenzaron a comer algo la empezó a incomodar, ambos la estaban mirando demasiado, incluso más que aquella vez que la castigaron por chocar el Porsche nuevo del abuelo.

—¿Algún problema?— pregunto levantando la vista de su tazón

David se aclaró la garganta y se tallo la frente llena de sudor —¿Como te fue en la escuela, Trina?

—Oh, nada estudiar y eso... ya sabes— contesto extrañada —no hubo nada interesante en realidad, por eso espero la fiesta con ansias... ¡ah! Y luego está la rarita que entro en nuestro salón, pero también fue gracioso ver a Robbie atragantarse con una albóndiga, estaba rojo y su nariz sacaba agua, fue totalmente... asqueroso.

La latina paro su relato al ver a sus padres mirarla intensamente.

—¿Una nueva chica en tu salón?

—Sí, es raro porque estamos en último año pero ya que— contesto mientras volvía a tomar un bocado para seguir hablando —parece delincuente, y creo que tiene problemas mentales o algo parecido... no lo sé, no me sorprendería que tome drogas o sea traficante.

De nuevo cerró la boca al ver el rostro pálido de su madre.

—Un momento... ella es Vega— se lamentó —¿no será que es parte de la familia, cierto? ¿pero de quién? la tía Bety nunca se casó, el tío Carl es demasiado viejo y mi primo John es demasiado joven.

—No, no es parte de la familia— negó el señor Vega —hay muchos Vega, de seguro es otro apellido así de simple, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Trina se extrañó ante el tono serio y alterado de su papá —Y... ¿cómo es ella?— esta vez pregunto su mamá

—Ya se los dije... es extraña.

…

"Al día siguiente en la tarde – Casa West"

—Ese vestido te queda increíble, hija— era la voz suave de la señora West pasando al cuarto de su hija —seguro quedan embobados al verte así, aunque espero que Oliver se mantenga alejado.

—Mamá ya te dije que Beck y yo no volveremos, podrías dejar de molestar con eso.

Jane enchueco la boca con reproche justo cuando su esposo pasaba por la puerta —Hija sabes que ese muchacho no es de nuestro agrado, pero no podemos hacer nada si a ti aun te agrada.—suspiro el hombre viendo como su esposa retocaba su ligero maquillaje en el espejo —Oh, por cierto cariño contrate a alguien que te ayude en el jardín.

La señora West veía como su hija ajustaba la delgada correa de sus zapatillas antes de acomodar su cabello detrás de sus orejas y contestar —¿En serio?

—Es una joven muy agradable, no habla mucho y además afirmo que hoy mismo empezaba a quitar con el martillo las baldosas del patio.

—¿Me recuerdan porque quieren remodelar el jardín?— pregunto interesada la gótica que acomodaba uno de sus mechones violetas con un broche

—Tu papá y yo cumplimos veinte años de casados, él sabe cómo amo la naturaleza y como nunca he soportado el pavimento atrás de la casa, entonces pensé cual mejor regalo—Jane tomo la barbilla de su esposo con cariño mientras compartían un corto beso —así que... en cuanto antes llegue esa chica, mejor.

La pelinegra giro los ojos ante la cursilería de sus padres tomando las llaves de su camioneta, beso la mejilla de cada uno antes de gritarle a su hermano menor que ya se iba, Jason se limitó a despedirse con otro grito y seguir jugando videojuegos. Eran una familia bastante unida, y aunque Jade adoraba al menor nunca habían tenido ningún pasatiempo en común. Con sus padres era diferente ellos le aconsejaban, entendían y apoyaban en todo… aunque debes en cuando tendían a meterse demás.

Eran las seis y un cuarto de la tarde cuando llego por Trina viendo a sus dos amigas salir de ahí. La fiesta era a las siete pero realmente seria a las nueve añadiendo las horas de retraso presencial que debían tener, se estacionaron cerca de un bar exclusivo donde ya eran conocidas. Cat pidió una margarita ansiosa por refrescarse de ese clima de veraniego que comenzaba a adueñarse de la noche y Trina pidió un vaso lleno de vodka con hielos. Jade saco de su bolsillo unos cigarrillos mentolados poniendo uno en su boca mientras el barman lo encendía con un encendedor.

No solía fumar, bueno al menos no muy seguido, pero las fiestas recientemente le ponían los nervios de punta, regularmente antes llegaba y platicaba cortésmente con las personas del lugar, bailaba a media noche y se retiraba. Ahora no llevaba media hora de una cuando ya estaba insultando a cualquier perdedor que pudiera colarse en la fiesta, no bailaba y no es que estuviera deprimida si no que no le encontraba sentido el hacerlo, conversaba con algunos chicos pero los terminaba rechazando rotundamente al final del evento.

Encontraba las fiestas una reunión sin sentido donde todos apestaban a desesperación por encontrar a alguien con quien pasarla. Aun así tenía a sus dos mejores amigas que la entretenían lo suficiente y una reputación que mantener.

Cuando la hora acordada llego las tres chicas bajaban de la camioneta con la cara en alto, Ricky ansioso por su llegada corrió hasta la entrada sonriendo de oreja a oreja por el exótico vestido que llevaba cierta latina esa noche. La pelirroja inhalo profundamente aire, intentando ignorar el excesivo olor de alcohol, cigarros y sudor del lugar, le gustaba mucho salir a bailar pero odiaba ese tipo de hedor. Pasaron a la sala principal donde no había tantas personas ya que la mayoría estaba en el patio trasero donde estaba el DJ.

—Ese es mi lugar, — anuncio la gótica viendo que un chico de lentes tropezaba con sus propios pies para darle sitio —fuera de mi vista.

No ocupo decirlo dos veces el raro chico rizado huyo del cuarto lo más rápido posible, por otro lado Beck entraba por la misma puerta tropezándose con él.

—¡Qué te pasa pedazo de idiota! —mascullo molesto el actor —¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

La pelinegra conocía muy bien esa actitud, estaba totalmente tomado y ni siquiera pasaban las diez de la noche, probablemente si aún fueran pareja estuviera muy enojada. Lejos de eso se concentró en su celular intentando despejar su mente de recuerdos pasados, tecleo algunos mensajes antes de percibir un fuerte olor de tequila. Su ex novio estaba prácticamente echado a su lado, tenía los ojos rojos y se tallaba el rostro frustrado.

—Perdóname Jade, — suplico viendo que tanto Cat como Trina habían salido por bebidas y tendría algo de tiempo —fue un error… ya ha pasado un mes.

—Beck ya hablamos de esto, — suspiro viéndolo con su cabello ahora largo despeinado y su mirada cristalina enfocada en ella —no vamos a volver, tienes que aceptarlo.

Hacia un mes del rompimiento que para la gótica fue más que simplemente comer helado viendo películas de terror, lo cual no era su estilo lo hizo más que nada obligada por sus amigas. Nadie puede imaginar como una relación de tres años puede terminar de la noche a la mañana, cuando llevas tanto con un chico tu vida inconscientemente comienza a acoplarse alrededor de esa persona, cuando pasan las comidas incomodas, presentarle a tus padres, y su primera noche a solas… algo cambia, inician a salir con ropa sencilla y pueden pasar un día en pijama viendo películas, ya no hay expectativas que cubrir, se conocen perfectamente el uno al otro y están cómodos con ello.

Al menos hasta que uno de los dos se aburre de la rutina, y en una noche con unas copas extras termina haciendo la idiotez de su vida. Con el tiempo tu propia punzante culpabilidad te delata y te destrozas, pero no por lo que has dicho, ni has hecho, si no de ver como poco a poco esa persona pierde el brillo al verte. La inseguridad crece en tu pecho, como te das cuenta que jamás podrás revertir lo que hiciste.

Existen tres situaciones ante un rompimiento, la primera es la más típica terminan por el bien de los dos; la relación se ha vuelto aburrida o han perdido el interés en ella, generalmente terminan como amigos que ocasionalmente pueden terminar en encuentros amorosos. La segunda es cruel, uno de los dos se cansa, se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ningún ánimo en esforzarse por una relación o simplemente se interesa en alguien más. El otro evidentemente queda destrozado, inseguro hacia nuevas relaciones preguntándose que tiene mal mientras el otro no parece afectado con la situación.

La tercera es de la que hablamos, los dos se aman profundamente, en el peor de los casos una persona muere dejando al otro devastado. Pero del que hablamos es cuando uno de los dos comete un grave error, entra en una adicción que lo hace no pensar claramente y aunque ama inmensamente a su pareja comienza a destruirse a sí mismo… llevándose consigo al otro.

—Jade yo te amo, — pronuncio mirando sus manos que frotaba de vez en cuando —no puedo si no eres tú.

—Yo ya no puedo contigo… lo siento.

—¿Tienes a alguien más? — expreso con voz grave frunciendo el ceño —¿lo conozco?

—No digas tonterías, Beck.

Antes de que él volviera a protestar llegaron las chicas con Andre y Robbie. Traían vasos rojos y parecían inmersos en una de las locas anécdotas de la abuela del músico. Trina busco rápido la mirada de Jade viendo alguna señal de disgusto que pudiera haber, al no notar nada siguió con la fiesta.

Las luces fosforescentes cubrían el patio trasero, un poco de humo decorativo y el de los chicos que gozaban fumando un puro cerca del gran árbol del fondo, había varios vasos tirados por el lugar acompañado de frituras aplastadas y aun así era una perfecta pista de baile para alguien de dieciocho. Salieron todos a bailar empujando ligeramente a los chicos que había en el centro, la pelinegra estaba un poco disgustada sintiendo la mirada profunda de varios chicos en su cuerpo. Pasando unas cuantas canciones vio a Andre haciéndole señas para salir de ese sofocando lugar, lo tomo del brazo guiada hasta un cuarto del fondo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Harris?

—Me dijeron que Cat investigo a la chica nueva, — hablo el moreno dando un pequeño trago de su whisky —¿cierto?

—¿Te importa?

No solía ser así de agresiva con un amigo pero apenas se había olvidado de esa chica, de su postura y de su entrecortada suave voz. Esperaba con ansias que el fin de semana pasara, quería demostrar que no podían meterse en su lugar aunque solo se tratara de un casillero.

—No quiero que la molestes, — aclaro tomándola del hombro gentilmente —tú no eres así y tengo mis propios motivos.

—¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto que no, — negó con la cabeza —pero te conozco tú no insultas a personas que no conoces y mucho menos si no te han hecho nada. No le des a esa chica una imagen equivocada, no eres mala no intentes dar esa impresión.

—Tú ya no me conoces, no finjas hacerlo.

—Jade… ya hablamos de esto, — la tomo de ambos hombros viéndola directo a los ojos con una mueca culpable en el rostro —quise decirte lo juro, pero él me pidió tiempo tienes que entenderme, es mi amigo.

La gótica agacho el rostro sin querer mostrar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, pasando las miles de imágenes en su cabeza… un mes no es mucho para superar. Respiro hondo intentado despejar su mente antes de hablar.

—Yo también lo era.

Al músico se le oprimió el pecho pero antes de poder decir algo la puerta se abrió tronando contra la pared, el actor estaba ahí con la mirada fija en los dos, apretando la mandíbula y la imaginación de lo pudieron estar haciendo.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

El moreno reacciono primero levantando las manos sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad intenso pero se sorprendió cuando lo tomo de la camisa estrellándolo contra la pared.

—Tra…tranquilo hermano, — chillo Andre intentando apartar las manos de Beck que lo tenía acorralado apenas tocando de puntillas el suelo —estas borracho no hagas esto, es reunión de Rob.

Poco pasó para que dos chicos tomaran al actor por los hombros que forcejeo fuertemente intentando alcanzar al músico para golpearlo. La pelinegra apenas reacciono tomo su bolso saliendo de la habitación no queriendo ver ni escuchar nada más.

—¡Por tu culpa me dejo!

—¡Cálmate Beck!

Cuando llego a la planta baja suspiro, viendo que Trina y Cat se acercaban a ella corriendo probablemente iban para arriba por el escándalo.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntaron al unísono

Asintió con la cabeza —¿Pueden irse con alguien?

Cuando afirmaron diciendo Ricky tomo las llaves de su camioneta para salir de ahí, apenas era media noche y su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, contando sin dudar el hecho de que su ex novio le hacia ese tipo de escenas constantemente desde el rompimiento.

Ocupaba ponerse algo cómodo y acostarse a dormir un largo rato, antes de eso sería bueno comer un poco por lo que paro en una tienda de comestibles de 24 horas a dos cuadras de su casa. Paso por los pasillos de comida preparada y tomo un emparedado de mermelada y una botella de soda, tomo por ultimo un paquete pequeño de galletas… no era lo más saludable pero era fin de semana, así que al diablo con las dietas.

Cuando el cajero pasaba sus productos tomo unos sobres de chicles del mostrador, necesitaba cubrir el olor a tabaco de su aliento. Espero paciente antes de sentir la mirada de alguien en su espalda, tal vez era solo su imaginación porque al girar su rostro no había nadie… al menos dentro de la tienda.

Por fuera una sombra pasaba caminando, distinguiéndose totalmente por el vidrio de las entradas, solo fue un segundo en lo que salía huyendo pero ese marrón, esa profundidad, acaso seria…

—Señorita son cinco dólares— la voz somnolienta del hombre la hizo volver la vista al frente

Entrego el dinero tomando rápidamente la bolsa para salir del lugar, vio cuidadosamente a cada lado pero no había nadie. Subió de nuevo al coche dejando de lado el tema llego a su casa subiendo las escaleras del pórtico viendo unos guantes llenos de tierra y una gorra en el suelo, supuso que el jardinero había estado trabajando un rato.

Al entrar a casa saludo a sus padres que seguían despiertos viendo películas, paso por la recamara de Jason viendo que estaba dormido le paso una manta por encima antes de irse a su cuarto. Reviso algunos mensajes para después ponerse la pijama y puso en la televisión su película favorita mientras cenaba poco a poco cayó rendida por el sueño.

…

"Por la madrugada – Desconocido"

—¿Te aseguraste de que recibieran la información? — preguntaba un hombre de bata blanca seguramente de unos 40 años máximo

La mujer con la que encontraba tenia aproximadamente diez años menos, portaba saco negro y tacones del mismo color, al parecer una secretaria —La recibieron señor, ellos saben que está ahí sin embargo ella no sabe mucho… sabe de la ciudad, la escuela fue mera y afortunada coincidencia. ¿Cree lograrlo?

—Por supuesto.

—La chica… es escurridiza, ágil.

El señor rio ásperamente tallando su barba para ver a la chica directamente —Pero es noble, — susurro —y quiere encontrarlos.

…

"Nueve y media de la mañana – Casa West"

La iluminación del día se colaba por las ventanas y Jade maldijo no cerrar las persianas en la noche, se cubrió con la manta dispuesta a dormir otro rato de no ser porque su celular sonaba insistentemente debajo de la almohada. Lo coloco en su oreja para hablar roncamente —¿Quién habla?

—Jade, soy yo, Trina, estoy afuera de tu casa ¿podemos hablar?

A regañadientes se froto los ojos levantándose de la cama, sonaba serio y aunque molestara a la latina de vez en cuando, era su amiga y estaba para ella siempre. Bajo las escaleras corriendo a la puerta principal para abrir y dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ¿tú como estas? — la pelinegra giro los ojos al escucharla cerrando la puerta y caminando a la cocina —hablo en serio, no te veías muy bien anoche, casi no he podido dormir.

—Estoy bien, justo estaba durmiendo— miro amargada a su compañera mientras se servía un tazón de cereal —hasta que llegaste.

—Deja de mirarme así, te viene bien un poco de compañía— aclaro la diva poniéndose un plato para comer —además ya que terminemos podemos dormir un poco, la verdad me hace falta.

—¿Te acostaste de nuevo con Ricky?

Trina negó con la cabeza tomando una cucharada de cereal —No, fue cosa de una vez. No volverá a pasar, — dijo con la mirada perdida concentrándose en el refrigerador —¿eso es una nota?

La gótica camino a por ella, intuyendo que era de sus padres suspiro leyéndola en voz alta —Jade salimos con Jason a desayunar después iremos con la abuela no quisimos despertarte, descansa. — sonrió ante eso —Por cierto la chica está trabajando en el jardín ofrécele algo de tomar y si se queda hasta después de las diez ofrécele de comer llego demasiado temprano. Te amamos.

—¿Jardinera?

—La contrataron mis papas ayer, va hacernos un jardín— murmuro sin importancia terminando su desayuno —por su aniversario de veinte años.

—Son tan tiernos, — alago Trina girando su vista a las persianas que cubrían la ventana de la cocina que daba justamente al patio trasero —ahora que lo mencionas si escucho algo de ruido por aquí. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

La pelinegra medito un poco escuchando lo que podía ser la destrucción de las baldosas que había en la parte de atrás. Suspiro viendo que su amiga ya estaba pegada al lavabo donde se encontraba la ventana dispuesta a abrir las cortinas.

—Está bien, tengo que ofrecerle agua al fin y al cabo. Ábrelas.

Poco a poco las persianas verde aceituna dieron paso a los intensos rayos de sol, dejando ver casi terminado terreno lleno de tierra y por el final cerca de la cerca que separaban las casas, la chica… complexión delgada con una camisa blanca sin mangas que se pegaba a su piel por el sudor. Sus brazos tonificados que apuntaban el partillos fuerte contra las últimas baldosas, sin poder esquiar el brazo derecho que tenía un sinfín de tatuajes y por el antebrazo un dragón que llegaba hasta la muñeca. Unos jeans desgastados y unas botas negras ya manchadas por la tierra del lugar.

Volteo cargando los pedazos de basura para amontonarlos en una esquina, ojos café y la gorra hacia atrás, tomo la parte baja de su camisa para acercarla a su rostro y secarlo del sudor dejando a la vista una parte de su abdomen.

—No…

—Puede…

—Ser…

Oh, lindos ojos verdes en que lio más grande te has metido.

Sin duda alguna era Victoria. Su jardinera, la chica que pasaría al menos dos meses en su patio trasero, la chica que se había negado a dejar su casillero.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Mi nueva historia está comenzando, tengo buenos pensamientos para ella.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustan las nuevas personalidades de Tori y Jade? ¿Quieren conocer más a Victoria? ¿Cómo les resulta esta trama?**_


	2. Chapter 2

" **Learn to Love"**

 **Capitulo II: El trabajador y sus encuentros**

…

"Diez y media de la mañana – Casa West"

Probablemente llevaban más de diez minutos viendo como la morena separaba los trozos más grandes de baldosas de los más pequeños y en verdad parecía bastante concentrada aunque ellas aún seguían sin creerlo. Jade se recargo en una silla frotando sus ojos, eso debía ser una terrible coincidencia, la latina tomaba su celular sin quitar los ojos de la ventana.

—Cat— musito seria a la voz adormilada del otro lado —no vas a creer quien está en el jardín de la bruja hoy…— no se detuvo ni con la mirada enojada de su amiga —la nueva— separo un poco el celular ante el grito de la pelirroja —no Cat, no es que la invitáramos, ahora ayudara con el jardín de los padres de Jade— de nuevo se alejó por la conmoción de la chica —está bien aquí te espero.

La pelinegra no tenía humor para eso pero debía cambiarse, no podía andar por ahí con pijama a casi las once de la mañana, por lo que subió a su cuarto por un cambio de ropa unos jeans negros con zapatos del mismo color y blusa tinta, además recogió su cabello. Bajo para ver a Trina recostada en el sillón entretenida por el teléfono, siguió su paso hasta la cocina suspirando al ver que no había demasiado en la lacena, debían hacer las compras y urgentemente.

Basándose en lo que tenía tomo unas cuantas rebanadas de pan untándoles mantequilla de maní y mermelada, no sabía nada del gusto de su peculiar trabajador pero no planeaba esforzarse mucho en eso, aun así corto varios limones para prepararle una limonada.

Cuando diablos se hubiera imaginado que estaría preparándole emparedados a la delincuente nueva en su clase. Cat llego y junto con la latina pegaron la vista a la ventana, la gótica giro los ojos. —No hagan tanto escándalo, nada va cambiar, solo trabaja para mis papas.

Camino decidida a la puerta trasera y tan solo al abrirla, tan solo en un par de segundos su piel era recibida por los rayos del sol que calentaron su piel al instante, entrecerrando un poco los ojos miro hacia abajo donde la morena limpiaba un martillo con un trapo. Al mismo tiempo al sentirse cubierta por una sombra giro rápidamente el rostro hacia arriba.

"Rayos eso debió doler" pensó Jade que se mordió el labio para no reír por la mueca de sorpresa que ponía la chica que rápidamente se paró retrocediendo unos pasos. La vio abrir la boca y cerrarla varias veces para rascar la parte trasera de su cuello, se balanceo un poco hacia atrás, abriendo apenas los labios.

—Tú.. aquí.. escuela… tú

Esta vez la pelinegra no pudo evitar suspirar con gracia —Exacto, bien hecho detective, vamos en la misma escuela, ¿te han dicho que eres bastante elocuente? — exclamo sarcástica para ver a la chica concentrarse en el suelo rascándose el antebrazo, se cansó de esperar una respuesta —mira ahora me pareces aún más una delincuente, — comento viendo el brazo cubierto de tinta de la morena que lo paso para atrás de su espalda ocultándolo —no importa, mis padres dijeron que llegaste muy temprano y no haz comido. Solo toma.

Extendió los dos paquetes bien enrollados por servilletas y un vaso con hielos que comenzaba a quemar su mano, espero unos largos segundos hasta que las manos temblorosas de su acompañante los tomaron, observo como intercalaba la mirada entre ella y la comida varias veces. La gótica se resistió a girar los ojos cuando la vio abrir y cerrar los labios. —¿Qué pasa? — pregunto —¿no te gusta la mermelada o la mantequilla de maní?

La tatuada afirmo rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿la limonada?

Esta vez negó.

—¿No te gusta la limonada?

Afirmo y negó, esta vez la pelinegra bufo. —No… no es eso, me gusta.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú… la comida… ¿la hiciste tú?

Que pasaba con esa chica, ¿porque diablos no hablaba claro?, ¿por qué no se acercaba?. Apenas y podía escucharla. —Si yo la hice, ¿algún problema?, ¿me tienes miedo? — se cruzó de brazos —Créeme envenenarte no es uno de mis planes, al menos por ahora.

No es como que fuera a envenenarla, no era una asesina y aunque no era su persona favorita jamás le había hecho algo malo. Tal vez el hecho de su vestimenta y su llegada inesperada al casillero prohibido la tomo un tanto desprevenida pero no era para tanto. Solo después de una pequeña charla mental fijo duramente su mirada en el rostro bronceado frente a ella… y lo vio.

Exactamente cuatro segundos, en lo que las mejillas de la morena se elevaban en una diminuta y apenas visible sonrisa, ese tipo de risas que no logran capturar las fotos en las revistas, esas sonrisas reales, sinceras y a la vez tan simples que te oprimen el pecho al captarlas, que te hacen sentir mejor contigo mismo y por lo que sea que hayas hecho para provocarla.

—Yo no te temo. — dijo suave pero claro alejándose un poco para recargarse en una barda con sombra

La gótica no dijo nada, por unos segundos solo observo como su acompañante colocaba el vaso de cristal en un lugar estable y comenzaba a abrir el emparedado que había preparado. Sentía algo extraño y no le agradaba para nada.

—Quiero que entiendas que trabajas para mis padres, — trago saliva —por lo visto haces bien tu trabajo y no tengo ninguna intensión de pelear aquí. Pero ten una cosa clara, en la escuela no te conozco y no me conoces, no tenemos ningún tipo de conexión. No somos nada.

La tatuada termino el bocado que masticaba, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello con nerviosismo, ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos. —Y… ¿aquí que somos?

Ampliando los ojos con una pizca de sorpresa la oji-verde exploto —Nada. Trabajas para mis padres, es todo. Solo ten en claro que esto no se debe saber.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya entraba a su casa y tronaba la puerta, como era de esperar Trina y Cat la esperan con la oreja pegada a la misma quejándose cuando las empujo del lugar. Las tres subieron al cuarto de la pelinegra con intensión de despejarse, había unas tres fiestas a las que estaban más que invitadas pero ninguna tenía realmente ánimos.

…

"Doce de la tarde – Desconocido"

El lugar era una oficina moderna, piso de mármol, esculturas importadas y mueblería costosa. Un gran ventanal con vista a una gran calle transitada llena de taxis, personas en traje y coches de gran variedad. El olor era una mezcla de hierbabuena y menta con un radio pasando música de orquesta como fondo.

—Ni siquiera han intentado contactarla, — decía la pelirroja de saco con cierta pizca de frustración en su voz —es inútil, no lo intentaran.

—Se paciente. — musito despacio sirviendo un poco de vino en una copa —La quieren de eso estoy más que seguro… lucharon mucho por ello desde hace dieciséis años.

La mujer se pasó los dedos por el cabello —¿No podemos tomarle y ya? — presiono —sabemos dónde está y donde vive.

—Sabes bien que volverá a escapar, Sarah. — tomo un sorbo del líquido tinto degustándolo con los ojos cerrados un momento —Tiene que ser algo duro, algo que deje marca pero tenemos que tener paciencia eso no se hará de un día para el otro, ocupamos que se adapte y entienda un poco.

—¿Funcionara?

—Jamás volverá a hacerlo.

…

"Cuatro y un cuarto de la tarde – Casa West"

La pizza que habían pedido estaba por llegar cuando los señores West pasaron por la puerta ellas bajaban por las escaleras viendo a Jason correr con prisa a su habitación. Jordan rasco su barba mirando desanimado a su esposa que le froto el brazo en consuelo.

—¿Qué paso? — indago la pelinegra al verlos

—Quiere salir al parque pero sabes como es, — explico Jane poniendo su bolso en el perchero de la entrada —no tiene muchos amigos y aunque es solo a dos calles de aquí la zona por allá es insegura para que vaya él solo.

—¿Está enojado?

—No está cansado, fue una dura semana como el chico nuevo y solo quiere a alguien con quien jugar futbol, supongo, más tarde hablaremos con él.

En ese instante sonó el timbre, la pareja se excusó para irse a su cuarto mientras Trina abría la puerta al repartidor de pizza. El chico era moreno de ojos claros e incluso coqueteo con Cat cuando esta le daba la propina, nada que a la gótica le importase mientras su comida se viera caliente y apetecible se daba por bien servida.

—Voy por soda. — informo observando a sus amigas acomodarse en la sala

—Fresa y cola, por favor.

—Si, si ya se. — rezongó caminando hacia la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y sacar tres latas aunque no era una persona de refresco adoraba el agua mineral y la sensación burbujeante que dejaba en su boca.

Dispuesta a volver a la sala se detuvo solo un poco a observar la ventana, su inusual trabajador ya se había ido dejando el lugar impecable o tanto como se puede por la tierra del lugar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo llamo su atención, en la pequeña maseta de la ventana había una bolita del papel cuidadosamente acomodada. La tomo con cuidado desenvolviéndola.

"¿Gomitas?"

En efecto eran gomitas, todas de color rojo, las tomo con cuidado para observar las palabras escritas con tinta negra del papel, la letra era pequeña y ligeramente ladeada se veía bastante bien.

"Gracias por la comida, señorita West." casi se echó a reír por el pronombre, bajando un poco la vista vio otro escrito donde parecería ir la firma "011900…¿119?... ¿porque me dejo un numero?"

—¡JADE TE ESTAS TARDANDO! — grito la latina desde la sala —¡La pizza se enfría!

Suspiro envolviendo los dulces con el papel y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de regreso con sus amigas que ya tenían varias sabanas y una película de netflix en el televisor, sería sin duda un lindo y extraño sábado.

…

El fin de semana paso volando como lo hace regularmente y este era otro deprimente lunes para la mayoría de los estudiantes, también como todos los días la espectacular llegada de Jade, Cat y Trina, caminando de manera elegante y lenta hasta sus casilleros, sin embargo esa no fue la entrada más comentada del día. Con audífonos puestos y mirada ida, caminaba Victoria con una blusa blanca de manga corta, jeans de mezclilla desgastados y converse grises que debieron ser negros recién comprados. Todo mundo la miraba pero ella iba demasiado concentrada en las baldosas del suelo y en la melodía que escuchaba para percatarse de la los espectadores que miraban su brazo cubierto de tinta.

Paso directo a su casillero tomando algunos libros y dejando otros, miles de hojas blancas con garabatos y oraciones acompañaban el desorden de su mochila colgada de su lomo.

—Cuando pensé que esta chica no podía ser más extraña. — pronuncio con desagrado la latina viendo a la tatuada que se alejaba por el pasillo

Sonó el timbre para pasar a clases y llegaron a su salón justo cuando su loco profesor Sikowitz pasaba por la puerta, tomaban dos turnos con él uno de música y el otro de interpretación, en este caso el segundo.

—¡Me dijeron que entro alguien nuevo por aquí! — exclamo apuntando varias veces a la esquina solitaria donde se encontraba la morena —¿gusta compartirme su nombre señorita?

La castaña lo miro con la cabeza ladeada antes de contestar —Soy… Victoria.

—¡Perfecto! — concluyo aplaudiendo y mirando esta vez a todos sus oyentes —Hoy asignare un pequeño proyecto,— los chicos abuchearon —con el que tendrán asegurado su examen, — esta vez se alegraron y se permitió sonreír —primero que nada elijan una pareja.

El salón se inundó en murmullos de cada grupo social pero la gótica estaba un tanto distraída viendo el mensaje de sus padres diciendo que Jason estaba bastante desanimado esa mañana para buscarse una pareja.

—¿Cat? — hablo Trina tocando el hombro de su amiga

—Está bien Trina, solo trabaja. — acepto la pelirroja

"¿Parejas?... maldición." La pelinegra estaba siempre tan acostumbrada a guardar equipo con Beck que ni siquiera pensó en alguien con quien juntarse, ¿sería demasiado pedir tener un grupo de amigas de cuatro?. A quien engañamos, los mejores son los de tres.

—¿Profesor puede haber uno de tres? — pregunto esperanzada

—Lo siento, Jade. — lamento el maestro tallando el poco cabello de su cabeza —Son dieciocho alumnos en este salón, uno quedaría solo. — aclaro su garganta para pronunciar fuerte —Levanten la mano los que no tengan pareja.

Como era de esperar la morena de la esquina levanto un poco la mano, la gótica también lo hizo y… Beck.

—¡Ey pensé que éramos equi-…— Ricky se calló al ver la mirada amenazante del pelinegro —digo yo también ocupo pareja.

Eran solo cuatro personas, los demás ya habían ocupado algún amigo con quien compartir el trabajo sin problema, una de ellas Robbie y Andre. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Bien Jade, ya que tú preguntaste puedes elegir tu pareja, — señalo a los tres chicos —Ricky, Beck y Victoria están libres.

"Que se jodan todos. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo sola?" la oji-verde estaba en un dilema mental. Obvio que no estaría con Ricky era bien sabido que el rubio se le encimaba a cualquier chica que pasara más de diez minutos con él, tampoco estaría con Beck… es su ex, su maldito ex novio, al que quería tener lo más alejado posible, no quería recordar, ni escuchar, ni ver nada que tuviese que ver con él. Por otro lado estaba Victoria su extraña jardinera con perfil de delincuente y habla pausada… "Maldita seas Sikowitz."

—Con ella. — murmuro volteando con la castaña que la miro un segundo para volver a concentrarse en su libreta

—Está bien, entonces Victoria y Jade. Beck y Ricky. — anuncio dando por terminado la elección de parejas —Primero que nada quiero que se pongan frente a su pareja, párense.

Todos comenzaron a hacerlo, para la gótica eso ya era demasiado y sin intención de ir caminando hacia atrás le hizo una seña a la tatuada para que esta se acercara. La morena se apuntó a si misma asegurándose de que en realidad le hablara a ella, cuando la vio asentir se paró de su asiento.

La pelinegra la miro detalladamente, tanto que casi podría jurar que venía en cámara lenta, la vio ladear la cabeza, jugar con sus manos y prácticamente huir de cualquier contacto con las personas que caminaban por sus lados, casi se hecho a reír cuando tropezó porque uno de los chicos rozo su hombro con el de ella. Se veía tan nerviosa y extraña que por un momento pensó que no sería mala idea tenerla de equipo.

Cuando estuvieron por fin frente a frente, el profesor volvió a hablar —Quiero que miren a la persona frente a ustedes y me digan como se ve. Solo piénsenlo bien… ¿Cómo se ve la persona frente a ustedes?

La gótica se sorprendió con la pregunta, se concentró en el rostro de su acompañante, largas pestañas, ojos profundos, el brillo plateado del piercing en la ceja, labios un tanto resecos y nariz pequeña respingada. Bajo por su cuello donde una vena se marcaba, la chica debía estar apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, su cuerpo en sí era delgado aunque no parecía débil, sus brazos parecían fuertes sin embargo no bruscos eran más bien esbeltos.

No podía decir mucho de su ropa, era simple y un tanto vieja pero no le quedaba mal… podría decir que era una delincuente si no fuera porque salta cada vez que tiene contacto verbal con una persona. Incluso se imaginó el desastre cómico que sería el verla intentar robar y sin saberlo sonrió ampliamente.

—Jade, — la llamo Sikowitz —dime como ves a tu compañera.

La oji-verde trago saliva —Se ve como alguien que estuvo en la guerra…— pronuncio suave uniendo puntos y las pocas imágenes e información que tenía —alguien que ha pasado por cosas,— vio los tatuajes —alguien que ha visto mucho más que solo este pueblo… veo alguien diferente.

—Excelente, — felicito —sigues Victoria.

La pelinegra volvió a ver el ladear, rascar, abrir y cerrar antes de escuchar la voz de su compañera —Se… se ve como alguien feliz… alguien muy, muy amada— musito pausada agachando solo un poco la mirada —se ve como alguien que quiere asustar…— esta vez por unos segundos sus miradas conectaron —pero yo veo a alguien… que no quiere dañar. Creo que eres… buena.

—Muy bien… continuemos.

La dinámica se siguió repitiendo pero Jade ya no estuvo para escuchar a nadie más, siguió mirando a su acompañante que si parecía interesada en las respuestas de los demás, se fijó bien en su perfil, en sus rasgos finos, sinceramente nadie podría decir que era fea hasta se podría decir que era atractiva… un poco.

—Señorita Vega, usted sigue.

—Sikowitz, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirle? — bufo fastidiada la latina —me llamo Trina.

—Lo sé, lo sé, suelo olvidarlo, lo lamento.

Antes de que la diva comenzara a hablar una voz se escuchó —Tú… ¿tu apellido… es Vega? — la tatuada miraba con ojos bien abiertos a la morena

—Si y antes de que lo piensen, no, no somos familia. — aclaro Trina a los ojos curiosos que las veían —Solo coincide, gran cosa, continuemos.

La clase continúo y termino, otras dos clases más para que la campana sonara anunciando el almuerzo donde la gótica coincidió con la morena que compraba con Festus, después de eso no la volvió a ver hasta entrar nuevamente a clases. Pasaron rápido o eso se sintió, las tres amigas quedaron en la casa de la pelirroja para terminar la tarea de química.

…

"Dos y media de la tarde – Casa Valentine"

—Se los digo, esa chica tiene algo extraño,— dijo la latina tomando una rodaja de sushi hacia su boca —su forma de hablar, caminar… no sé qué le pasa a la escuela con ella, que tiene de interesante.

La pelirroja giro los ojos, en todos sus años conociendo a la diva jamás había tenido un toque de empatía con nadie, ni siquiera con sus novios, la vida rondaba en una burbuja donde solo debía estar ella. —No puedes hablar así, no la conoces, además— levanto una ceja coqueta —debes admitir que es algo sexy para este pueblo tan predecible.

—Sexy yo— reprocho Trina acomodando su cabello y esta vez la pelinegra le lanzo una almohada —¡Oye, que te pasa!

—Dejen de hablar de tonterías y hagamos la tarea. — ordeno sacando libretas de su mochila —¿En qué capitulo nos quedamos?

—Uy si, West— burlo la diva dejando su comida japonesa de lado —ahora vienes con eso cuando elegiste estar con ella como equipo, ¿te has vuelto loca?

—No me agrada Ricky ¿entiendes? — respondió la gótica mirándola dura —y sobre Beck deberías entenderlo, no tenía otra opción… además… la chica no es tan mala.

—¿No es tan mala? — chillo su amiga —¡¿No es tan mala?! — se cruzó de brazos —Tú misma le dijiste delincuente en su primer día, tú misma dijiste hace un mes que no dejarías que nadie nuevo te viera la cara ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

—¡Cállate Trina! — grito y Cat salió por un poco de agua a la cocina —¡No dije que confiara en ella! — suspiro —solo no la veo como una amenaza ¿okey?... sé que su forma de vestir no es la mejor, tampoco su manera de hablar pero no me desagrada ¿okey?... No dejare que me conozca demasiado solo… trabajara para mis padres y me quedare al margen ¿okey?

—Está bien.

Pasaron algunas horas para terminar los reportes del capítulo que tenían que escribir pero habían acabado, Trina se quedaría un poco más a ver una película con la pelirroja pero la gótica tenía que marcharse, quería pasar un rato de la tarde con su hermano. Aun no tenía idea de que harían o como se lo pediría… pero algo se le ocurriría en el camino a casa.

…

"Seis cincuenta de la tarde – Casa West"

Cuando llego a casa seguía buscando una excusa para pasar un rato con su hermano, no era tan fácil, no tenían mucho en común y la diferencia de edad eran casi nueve años. Paso la puerta principal encontrando la sala vacía, dejo las llaves en el portallaves de la pared y su mochila en el sillón más pequeño. Escucho murmullos de lo que estaba segura eran sus padres y camino rápido hasta la cocina.

—Se ve muy feliz…— la voz de Jordan era amorosa mirando por la ventana y sonriéndole a su esposa —¿Cuánto llevan ahí?

—Casi una hora, ella pudo irse a las cinco. — esta vez era Jane que miraba por donde mismo con una sonrisa aún más grande —En serio, ¿tienes que hacerlo?

La gótica entro al lugar —¿Hacer que cosa?

Sus padres voltearon al instante sorprendiéndose a la repentina llegada, el señor West froto el hombro de su esposa con cariño antes de hablar. —Primero quiero que veas por la ventana.

Extrañada la oji-verde camino unos pasos observando atreves de la ventana, su corazón se agito ante la imagen de Jason con manchas de tierra en toda la ropa y una sonrisa amplia, por no decir inmensa en los labios. No entendía nada hasta que vio a cierta castaña pasar por el lado del niño con un balón de futbol, ambos se quitaban mediante choques de hombro y patadas ágiles, la pelota rodaba de lado a lado. Ambos estaban llenos de lodo, se barrían en el suelo en busca de goles y maniobraban por no dejar que se los metieran.

—¡Jason la tiene, la tiene! — la voz del niño sonaba tan emocionada y alta que llegaba hasta dentro de la casa —¡Su oponente no puede con él, es demasiado, la va tirar, viene el bueno! — corrían hacia un lado de la pared cuando la tatuada detuvo el balón que estuvo a punto de impactar contra la cerca —No, casi la tenía, ¡eres buena!

—Mira… mira esto, — la castaña hablaba bajo tenían que esforzarse un poco para escucharla —si giras de… de esta manera antes de llegar a la portería,— explicaba haciéndolo ella misma, como apuntando a una parte y tirando a otra —el… el portero jamás sabrá que harás.

Volvieron a empezar y esta vez el menor West aplico la técnica haciendo que el partido fuera casi a iguales, estaban sudando y marcaban cada gol que daban como si fuese el primero. Pero lo mejor de todo eso… eran sus risas que retumbaban por toda la casa, era casi como una melodía que quieres escuchar una y otra vez, por supuesto eran una familia feliz pero Jason esta vez disfrutaba de tener un amigo.

—Queremos investigarla, — la voz de su padre trajo a Jade de nuevo a la cocina —no pienses mal, nos agrada mucho la chica pero si Jason quiere llevarse más con ella… debemos conocerla por completo.

—¿contrataras a alguien? — pregunto

—Si, mañana y en unos tres días debería tenerme la información,,, va contigo en la escuela ¿verdad? — asintió con la cabeza —y… ¿sabes algo?

—No es muy platicadora que digamos. — respondió y vio a sus padres caminar a la puerta trasera —Avísame cualquier cosa.

—Tendremos una portería para Jason, ¿cierto? — inquirió Jane viendo tierna a su esposo quien afirmo besándola castamente en los labios —Eres el mejor.

Abrieron la puerta y la gótica aprovecho para acercarse más a la puerta, donde se escuchaban claramente los puntos, lecciones y burlas que se daban ambos por el partido que estaban dando.

—¡Vengan a tomar agua, ya es noche! — aunque la señora West no quería arruinar el momento debía tener en cuenta cuanto habían estado jugando sin descansar —¡Jason!

El niño entro corriendo recibiendo gustoso el vaso de agua que le extendieron para tomarlo rápidamente, unos largos segundos después Victoria entraba tímidamente por la puerta con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por la actividad física.

—Lo.. lo siento… vi el balón… solo… solo lo use un poco y después…— intentaba explicarse mirando el suelo y rascándose la parte trasera del cuello —es tarde, debería irme.

—Toma algo de agua, — pronuncio amable Jordan extendiéndole una botella —y no te disculpes, parece que Jason se ha divertido contigo ¿cierto?

El niño oji-azul salto emocionado —¡¿Vas a venir mañana?!

—Vendré todos los días, — contesto segura la tatuada y Jade se distrajo un poco viendo como el sudor hacia trasparente su blusa blanca dejando a la vista otro tatuaje en la parte baja del abdomen a la derecha del ombligo —después de las cinco… tú.. em, ¿jugar conmigo?... ¿esta… está bien?

Jason miro a sus padres con ojos suplicantes hasta ver que asentían con la cabeza —¡Si, está bien!

—Em… gracias por el agua. — agradeció Victoria caminando a la salida no sin antes hacer un puño con el oji-azul —Adiós Jason.

—Adiós.

La pelinegra casi corrió a la puerta principal, para ver a la castaña despedirse de sus padres y pararse frente a ella unos segundos, repitiendo el ladear, abrir y cerrar.

—Buenas… noches, señorita West.

Hubiera reído, en serio lo hubiera hecho si esos intensos ojos marrones no la estuvieran viendo de manera tan curiosa antes de marcharse, paso tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a despedirse cuando la castaña ya estaba caminando por la banqueta. Sin duda alguna era tan… diferente.

"No dejare que me conozca demasiado"

Lindos ojitos verdes, que pasaría si tú eres en primera la que quiere conocer.

Jade siempre ha gustado de misterios, lo secreto... todo lo que lleve a su mente a la intriga, al desconcierto, a la sorpresa, las emociones que te puede brindar el descubrir... y bueno, ella es diferente.

Demasiado, tal vez.

Es como si pusieras el libro más interesante del mundo frente a un lector apasionado y le pidieses… que no lo leyese.

Un poco imposible, ¿no lo creen?

 **Continuara…**

 **¿199? ¿Qué relación están formando Jade y Victoria? ¿Cómo resultara la amistad de Jason con la trabajadora? ¿Jordan quiere investigar? ¿A qué se refiere Trina con no dejar a nadie nuevo? ¿Pareja para interpretación?**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan será respondida si lo comentan, besos.**

Les recuerdo que esta historia llevara tiempo, tiempo en conocer, tiempo en enamorarse, tiempo en todo. Todo llevara secuencia e ira poco a poco.

Sabrán de la vida de Tori, con sucesos que irán apareciendo en la trama, obviamente paso a paso, ya que el pasado de este personaje es… algo complicado, y no quiero adelantar. Besos.

 **Los que me han preguntado por "Mi chico ideal" terminare el fic no se asusten, solo estoy un poco trabada… verán que se me pasara y tendrán unos tres capítulos finales, pero por el momento lo estoy intentando.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Buso, L, Ariana, Montse, Rebec, Guest,** **Sweet Dreams, Matu16, RenataPozo, Osiris Valenzqui, Andrehp, ,** **SH4D0W44** **, KAKUAMAN por apoyarme a continuar.**

 **Marilin: Si, la trama en si será algo complicada XD.**

 **Bionic221: Victoria picara mucha curiosidad jajaja.**

 **Dios17: sinceramente creo que tu solo te daras cuenta de quien caerá primero con quien, como mencione antes esto de enamoramiento ira un tanto lento.**

 **Rachel lawless: Gracias! Y sobre mi chico ideal como ya mencione si continuara solo estoy trabada, espero recuperarme de eso.**

 **Chat de Lune: Hola chica! Quería decirte que si ves errores es porque ya no reviso mucho como antes, tengo agenda ocupada por la uni… si tu vez errores menciónamelos por favor, sé que no lo haces con mala intensión y me ayudaría un montón. Jade será un poco odiosa en este fic pero aprenderás a amarla XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Learn to Love"**

 **Capitulo III: sin historial, sin pasado.**

…

"Nueve y media de la noche, sábado – Casa West"

Se quería considerar una persona curiosa, solo eso, no estaba intrigada por la persona y mucho menos había hecho de su cabeza un caos esa semana. La castaña pasaba prácticamente todo el día en su casa y el amigo de su padre que era detective privado estaría en el despacho de la familia a las diez. Estaba casi fascinada por la tierna e inusual amistad entre la morena y su hermano, no es que hablaran mucho porque los había estado vigilando, jugaban la mayor parte del tiempo y lo demás era tomar agua con la respiración entrecortada mientras reían a todo pulmón.

El jardín iba bien, Victoria había comenzado a desenvolver rollos de césped a lo largo de todo el lugar inspeccionando cuidadosamente cada esquina, la pelinegra solía mirar frecuentemente la forma en que la chica se quedaba mirando cada rama fuera de lugar para acomodarla. Sikowitz había dicho que les encargaría un trabajo en pareja por semana y la oji-verde parecía un tanto ansiosa porque llegara el lunes.

Jade tomo una respiración profunda antes de esconderse bajo el escritorio de su padre, si descubría aunque sea un mínimo de porque esa chica actuaba tan extraño dejaría de atormentarse y esa manía loca de querer verla acabaría de una vez por todas.

—Jeremy es un placer verte de nuevo, — la voz de Jordan se hacía paso en el cuarto y un hombre pelirrojo alto le seguía —siempre puedo contar contigo en estos asuntos y eres el mejor en lo que haces.

—Basta, sabes bien que tú también me has salvado el pellejo un par de veces, — se rio el acompañante —es un placer para mi aunque debo decirte que en esta ocasión no conseguí mucho.

Se sentaron en los sillones individuales del lugar y el señor West frunció ligeramente el ceño ante eso —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me tomo más trabajo del que pensé dar con un poco de información, en serio si no me hubieses dicho que trabaja para ti y es prácticamente una niña pensaría que paga para ocultarse como lo haces tú y toda la gente importante de por aquí. — el pelirrojo tomo un poco de agua antes de seguir —No hay acta de nacimiento, ni registros médicos, promedio académico tiene uno pero con graduación no reconocida, huellas digitales no registradas y… por no mencionar su apellido corto y bastante común que no ayuda de mucho.

—Entonces, ¿no encontraste nada?

—No he dicho eso, di con ciertas cosas. Tiene contactos en Australia, la mayoría jóvenes de 12 a 16 años, otros más en Nueva Zelanda pero solo di con un nombre Pierson Fode— mostro la imagen de un chico castaño de ojos azules —tiene 19 años y estudia medicina en una universidad de Australia, después de esto solo di con algunos registros como que trabajo en restaurantes de comida rápida y unas cuantas fotos de cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Padres? ¿Hermanos?

—No lo sé, pero quiero mostrarte algo sumamente curioso— esta vez le extendió una imagen a simple vista era una chica caminando por la calle —tiene un yeso en el brazo, cualquier fractura en cualquier hospital público o privado debe ser registrada, no tengo idea que tipo de chica tienes trabajando aquí pero no me da buena espina.

—Tampoco es un asesino en serie, Jeremy tranquilo.

El detective suspiro. —¿Cómo podemos saberlo? — acuso —Su primer tatuaje fue el 25 de agosto del 2013 a las seis de la tarde, fue acompañada por Pierson pero de los demás no tengo idea. Es escurridiza, sale en cubierta y se asegura… de no dejar rastro. Piensa mejor las cosas.

—Mira si lo que insinúas es que la despida, — la pelinegra maldijo por lo bajo —no pasara, se lleva de maravilla con mi hijo y no lo había escuchado reír así desde que tenía siete. La mantendré vigilada, esta casa cuenta con cámaras en todos lados excepto habitaciones.

—Solo es mi opinión amigo, algo no me cuadra en esta esa chica.

—No la echare socio, ella tiene algo— Jordan recordó la chispa infantil de la chica al bromear con su hijo —pero no es malo. Es inusual.

El pelirrojo suspiro no queriendo meter demasiado su opinión, despidió a su amigo retirándose con rapidez, no quería estar por ahí cuando todo diera un giro terrible. El señor West se quedó sentado un momento, esa información era por mucho lo menos completa que le había hecho a cualquier persona que se acercara a sus hijos, mantendría un ojo en esa castaña y si era necesario la seguiría él mismo.

—¿Cuánto piensas estar escondida, corazón?

La pelinegra maldijo por lo bajo gateando para salir de su escondite, su padre la miraba con ternura casi prediciendo la movida de su hija. Él sabía que Jade había estado bastante curiosa respecto a la trabajadora y siendo sincero, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, hasta podría atreverse a decir que la castaña le agradaba.

—Papá ¿qué harás con ella?

—No la correré Jade, debiste escucharme ¿no es cierto?

La gótica se recargo en el sofá anteriormente ocupado por Jeremy, como diablos sacaría a la morena de su mente si ahora estaba aún más confundida que antes. Miro las fotos detalladamente, no tenía nada que perder su padre ya la había descubierto. Observo al joven Pierson como decía el expediente, un chico atractivo a decir verdad, acaso podía ser… no, dudaba seria mente que esos dos compartieran una relación amorosa.

—Podemos contratarla para ayudarnos con el tejado, si termina el jardín, podemos encontrar varios trabajos— el hombre West camino a la salida de la habitación —a mí también me agrada hija.

—¡¿Quién diablos dijo que me agrada?!

Jordan rio con fuerza, sin duda alguna su hija jamás cambiaria pero no la iba a hostigar al menos no esa noche, su esposa lo esperaba en el cuarto y el día había sido muy largo y un tanto tedioso.

…

Hollywood Arts era tan desastroso como solía ser, los deportistas atormentaban a los matemáticos, las porristas perdían su tiempo en ser fáciles para cualquiera y los de química discutían con los de ajedrez por la nueva película de ficción que daría el cine. Podía ser un día normal y corriente para todos, pero no para Jade quien por lo menos había dado diez vistazos a la puerta principal ese minuto. Sikowits les encargaría otro trabajo grupal ese día y en los pasillos ya rondaban chismes de la oji-verde y su singular pareja.

Cansada de darle vueltas al tema la pelinegra aviso a sus amigas que iría a sentarse al salón, ese día habían llegado demasiado temprano y un momento a solas en el salón le caería de maravilla. Regularmente las aulas solo se llenaban en horario de clase a nadie le interesaba estar un minuto de más así que eran excelentes lugares para dormir. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para la clase y los aprovecharía.

Pero fue unos milisegundos antes de entrar, agarrando fuertemente la perilla de la puerta que escucho algo, una voz… suave, melodiosa y entonada, se acercó cuidando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,— abrio un poco la puerta apenas para ver —Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold— se quedo estatica ante lo que vio —Until you find it there and lead it back home.

En la esquina del lugar estaba cierta persona que creo pueden adivinar y aunque la pelinegra intento no hacer ruido, casi segura de que era imposible que escuchara algo tan minúsculo, se equivocó… rápidamente los ojos marrones la miraron de arriba abajo, curiosos, un tanto asustados y más que nada interrogantes tal vez por haberla escuchado. La gótica casi automáticamente sonrió de lado, levantando un poco las manos en señal de paz, segundos después la castaña suspiro concentrándose de nuevo en su cuaderno.

Jade se sentó en su asiento habitual girando la cabeza hacia su compañera, el sueño se había ido completamente de su sistema, se sentía ansiosa y tentada hacia la información que pudiera sacar en ese pequeño momento.

—¿Cantas? — pregunto suave sin ánimos de espantarla

La morena siguió un momento con los garabatos en su libreta, algunas frases regadas con notas y dibujos, trago saliva dejando que su pie marcara un ritmo constante contra el piso. Poco a poco levanto la cabeza evitando la mirada oji-verde que le miraba intensamente.

—Un.. p..poco. — esta vez balanceo las piernas de atrás hacia adelante y cuando la pelinegra iba decir otra cosa agrego —Yo.. yo no en.. público.

¿Quería decir que no cantaba en público?

Jade intento ocultar su alegría por poder escuchar un poco más del dialecto de su trabajador, no era demasiado pero pasaba de lo usual. Se quedó un momento pensando que otra cosa podría continuar con la conversación, si no seguía no podría aprovechar esa pequeña racha de fluidez de su acompañante.

—Entraste con eso ¿verdad? — intuyo pero al ver la cara ladeada de la tatuada continuo diciendo —La audición de Hollywood Arts, ¿entraste por talento?

Tuvo que esperar lo común de ladear, rascar, abrir y cerrar antes de escucharla hablar. —No.. yo fue.. el promedio. — la chica parecía en serio estarse esforzando frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al decirle cada palabra —Promedio. — aclaro

—¿Fue por el examen entonces?

La castaña asintió.

—¿En que escuela estudiabas?

El momento era ahora o nunca, tenía tantas dudas, tal vez en su debido momento también podría preguntarle por su curiosa forma de hablar, por sus trabajos, por su familia o cual era su otro apellido, incluso donde vivía. Se sentía como una niña de seis años en la etapa de preguntar por todo, pero en lugar de ello… por una sola cosa, más bien dicho persona. Vio los labios medio abiertos de la tatuada apunto de contestar cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y cualquier señal de atención que tenia se vio remplazada de nuevo por el cuaderno.

Maldijo internamente, volteando hacia el mendigo ingrato que había interrumpido su entrevista personal. Giro los ojos al ver la cínica sonrisa de su ex novio que caminaba directo a ella.

—Jade ¿estas enterada de la fiesta del viernes? — pregunto frotando su desalineada barba de tres días —Robbie y yo planeamos molestar un poco a los Anderson, podrías unirte, esos chicos volverían del estreno de esa boba película y encontrarían sorpresa.

—No molestare personas contigo, Beckett.

—¿Por qué no? — cuestiono indignado cuando otros alumnos entraban al salón —Vamos, ahora eres tú la que perturba a los chicos de… ya sabes… bajo.

—Eso no te incumbe.

El pelinegro la miro insistente por unos segundos, al menos hasta que todos los demás comenzaron a llegar, todos agachando la cabeza conociendo el temperamento del chico, Cat y Trina aun no aparecían. Beck frunció el ceño ante una insistente mirada viéndolo directo, la castaña no dejaba de observarlo… lo hacía sin ninguna expresión, como calculando y analizando todo.

—¡¿Tú que me ves rarita?! — grito dando un pisotón fuerte contra el suelo, la mayoría intercalo miradas entre ambos —¿Vas a responderme?

La morena miro de manera rápida a la gótica que intentaba pasar desapercibida por el espectáculo de su ex novio, su mirada fue de nuevo al chico sus ojeras delataban un mal sueño y una gran culpabilidad. No había mucho que la tatuada pudiese decir, ya tenía demasiadas miradas encima y no quería eso, volvió su mirada a sus escrituras.

Pero el moreno no se quedaría tranquilo a paso enfurecido camino hasta la parte trasera del salón quedando enfrente del mesa-banco, aún con toda la tensión la chica no volteo a mirarle, lo que lo enfureció más. Cuando levanto un brazo en señal agresiva fue detenido por alguien tomándolo fuerte hacia atrás de manera brusca.

—No la molestes, Beckett. — bufo rudamente la pelinegra y todas las miradas fueron hacia la pareja —Si no tuviste tu sexo semanal, no quieras desquitarlo con golpes. No es culpa de ella.

—¿Por qué diablos la defiendes?

Antes de que Jade intentara formular una respuesta, alguien más hablo. —Jade, Beck háganme el favor de sentarse, tenemos una interesante actividad hoy. — ambos fueron a sus sitios —Ah y señor Oliver, evíteme la pena de enviarlo a dirección por violencia, ¿quedo claro?

El chico asintió levemente.

El amante de cocos no muy satisfecho decidió continuar con la clase, los alumnos comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos y no le gustaba para nada el alboroto que no fuese provocado por él.

—Guarden silencio jóvenes, — hablo masajeando sus sienes —háganme el favor de acercarse a sus parejas, llévense una silla o siéntense en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo indicado, Trina y Cat entraron disculpándose por la tardanza mientras Jade y Victoria tomaban asiento en el piso, ambas en pose indio con una libreta y varios lápices por si la actividad lo ameritaba. Beck seguía dando bastantes miradas punzantes hacia su dirección pero se la gótica se limitó a ignorarlo y al parecer la castaña hacia eso por naturaleza con todo el salón.

—Estoy a punto de pasar con este sombrero por cada equipo, — el maestro apunto un gorro azul marino en su mano —contiene papeles con cosas como deporte, música, entretenimiento, películas y más cosas como esa. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — pregunto —Bueno primero tomen un papel.

El profesor paso por cada lugar las primeras Trina y Cat consiguieron películas, Robbie y Andre música, Beck y Ricky eran deportes, los papeles se acababan y las parejas también, por ultimo llego a la pareja sentada en el piso de la esquina, con el ultimo papel disponible que tomo la gótica.

—¿Qué es? — le pregunto Sikowitz

—Restaurantes. — respondió la gótica

El maestro suspiro mirándolas, había algo que le interesaba de ese trabajo en equipo, quería ver como resultaba todo el trabajo que les iba pedir. Se froto las manos caminando hasta el frente del salón aclarándose la garganta.

—Cada quien tiene una actividad o lugar en ese papel, lo que quiero que hagan es bastante sencillo y contara como el quince por ciento del primer parcial.— aclaro —Se pondrán de acuerdo por dos días libres que tengan, por ejemplo en deportes, el primer día irán a conocer o jugar un deporte que al primer integrante le guste, ósea su favorito, los mismo con el segundo día solo que con el segundo integrante.

—¿Qué con las películas?

—Verán una película de su preferencia, juntas.

—¿Música?

—Escucharan su música favorita, juntos. Creo que es algo muy sencillo, — anuncio tomando agua para continuar —después escribirán sobre la experiencia y colocaran fotos de cada respectivo lugar o actividad juntos.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que entregar?

—El próximo lunes, espero sea un buen trabajo chicos, confió en ustedes. — miro la hora en su reloj —Tienen diez minutos para ponerse de acuerdo, y no pueden adelantar información, si el primer integrante eligió la película el Titanic tendrá que decirlo hasta el día asignado y viceversa.

La gótica se acomodó un poco más en su lugar, sabía justo en que restaurante lo haría ella, era uno de comida italiana a veinte minutos en carro desde su casa, era bastante formal así que tendría que platicarlo con su compañera pero estaba bastante entusiasmada, lo que no esperaba era ver cierto pánico en los ojos de esta.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunto

—Yo… sí. — paso la mano por su brazo mirando por segundos el dragón negro que rodeaba su muñeca —tú… que.. ¿qué días p-puedes?

—Cualquiera. — respondió rápido la pelinegra, no tenía trabajo y tampoco quería ir a la fiesta del viernes, estaba libre. —tú el domingo, ¿verdad?

Para su sorpresa la castaña negó con la cabeza. —Ese día… no puedo. — dijo suave temiendo algún grito en protesta pero al no escuchar nada relajo los hombros —Viernes… y sábado yo salgo… temprano.

—Entonces viernes y sábado a las ¿siete?

La morena asintió frotándose las manos con cierta preocupación. —¿Le… le diremos a Jason que… vam.. ir.. tú.. nosot..— aunque la pelinegra oculto una risita la castaña se veía bastante frustrada por su habla

—Está bien, tranquila. — musito despacio la gótica mirándola —Vuélvelo a decir.

La tatuada trago saliva. —Le.. ¿Le diremos a Jason que saldremos? — pregunto —Que… él sepa que no lo deje… plantado.

—Yo le diré, no te preocupes.

…

Para la oji-verde la semana pasaba cada vez más lento entre tareas aburridas y mantener la mirada en su ventana para observar el patio donde jugaban su hermano y la morena, escuchaba atenta las risas y la forma juguetona en que se saludaban con un choque de manos, puño y tronar los dedos. También había adoptado la costumbre de hacer de comer a su trabajador, esta vez incluso sin que sus padres se lo pidiesen, esperando en la noche esa nota llena de gomitas de oso rojas, a veces eran chocolates y esporádicamente gomitas de gusano.

"Muchas gracias, señorita West -011900"

Tenía grabado eso y seguía inquita sobre la extraña firma del último, pero ya habría tiempo de indagar. Era jueves y se sentía nerviosa por platicar más de lo usual con su hermano menor, pasaban de las ocho y la castaña acababa de irse era su oportunidad camino decidida al cuarto a la derecha de sus padres.

—¿Jason?

La puerta estaba abierta y el niño se secaba el cabello con una toalla con pantalones del verano de misterio y aun sin camisa con pantuflas azules. El oji-azul volteo a mirarla extrañado, su hermana nunca pasaba por su cuarto.

—¿Qué paso?

—Sabes que… Victoria— se sentó a su lado en la cama con colcha de superman —sale temprano mañana y el sábado ¿verdad?

Al chico le brillaron los ojos, sonriendo. —Si, Tori saldrá a las cuatro y el sábado a las doce.

—¿Tori?

El menor West continuo a ponerse una camisa con el logo de la misma caricatura que su pantalón, estaba de excelente humor varios en su clase querían saber sus trucos para jugar y la siguiente semana jugarían baloncesto. —Victoria, o sea Tori, es un apodo. — aclaro como si fuera obvio —Me dijo que sus amigos le dicen así y me gusto.

Jade se quedó un momento procesando antes de sacudir la cabeza en busca de aclararse de nuevo, iba para decir algo, no podía distraerse. —Bueno, ella y yo tenemos un trabajo importante y ocuparemos al menos dos horas del viernes y otras dos del sábado para terminarlo.

—Me comento algo de eso, — hablo el menor y la pelinegra se sorprendió una vez más por su madurez —está bien quedamos de ver una película cuando regresen… ¿quieres acompañarnos?

La gótica sonrió sinceramente despeinando el cabello mojado de su hermano. —Claro, ¿qué película verán?

—Sera un maratón de el chucky.

—Mejor veamos la princesa y las hadas, estoy segura de que me espanto más por mi vomito al ver las payasadas del brillo mágico que viendo cualquiera de ese muñeco asesino.

—Lo sé, lo sé,— se rio el oji-azul —pero Tori dice que no es buena con películas de terror y quise empezar con algo fácil.

—Buena idea, — lo alago Jade abrazándolo por los hombros —entonces, ¿es un plan?

—¡Si!

—Perfecto, buenas noches Jason.

La gótica estaba por salir de la habitación cuando el niño le tomo suave la mano, ella volteo lento viendo los grandes ojos azules que le miraban. —A ella le gusta mucho cuando haces macarrones con queso o los pequeños cuatro triángulos que le haces de emparedados con distintos rellenos.

—¿Ella te dijo?

—Algo así, dice que es muy bueno a lo que ha probado pero creo que exagera.

Jade salió del cuarto de su hermano después de darle un leve empujón por su insulto, cocinaba bien pero eran cosas sencillas, intento no reírse al recordar la cara de la morena al decirle que tenía que llevar ropa formal a su restaurante prácticamente salió corriendo, en definitiva las ansias no le dejarían pegar un ojo esa noche.

…

Al día siguiente la gótica se preocupó por la inasistencia de Victoria a la escuela y como la chica ya había agarrado algo de fama desde su aparición Hollywood Arts la traía de boca en boca. La pelinegra por su parte intento terminar el sándwich de almuerzo que tenía enfrente estando acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas.

—¿En serio la llevaras a Vantaggio?

—Trina por veintava vez sí, — suspiro —si la voy a llevar, ese mi restaurante favorito y ya hable con ella sobre la vestimenta.

—Deberías dejar de molestar Tri, — inquirió Cat que comía una ensalada —tú me hiciste ver tu musical de Chicago tres veces.

—No te quejes, estoy casi segura de que me harás ver una película de Disney.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo hasta que sonó el timbre de clases, no hubo señales del trabajador por ninguna parte de la escuela.

…

"Dos y media de la tarde, viernes – Casa West"

La pelinegra llego a casa corriendo hasta la cocina para ver al patio, suspiro con alivio al ver a la castaña continuar con su trabajo, por un momento pensó que no le acompañaría al restaurante donde ya tenían reservación. Dejando la mochila sobre un sillón salió por la puerta trasera asustando a su trabajador por el rechinar de la puerta.

—S..señorita West

La oji-verde sonrió —¿Podrías llamarme Jade?

La morena asintió.

—¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela?

La tatuada rasco la parte trasera de su cuello pateando un poco de tierra de sus botas —Te.. tenía cosas que hacer… J..Jade.

—¿Todo bien?

De nuevo la castaña solo asintió.

—Nos iremos a las cinco, Jason dijo que puedes usar tu baño si traes ropa contigo.

—¿Do..dónde está?

—Subes las escaleras, giras a la izquierda y el primer cuarto que veas que tiene un post de superhéroes pegado, ese es.

—Gracias.

…

Dos horas habían pasado, la gótica se había decidido por un vestido tinto con un pequeño saco negro y tacones bajos, se encontraba poniéndose unos aretes plateados y retocando su ligero maquillaje. Hacia media hora que había escuchado la regadera del cuarto de su hermano y estaba un tanto nerviosa por salir. Espero otros quince minutos antes de salir, sus padres habían salido y no tardaban en volver por lo que se sorprendió con el alboroto que escuchaba dentro del cuarto del menor West.

—¡Casi lo tengo! — se escuchó la voz de Jason —¡¿qué cómo se desato?!

—Ta..tal vez no vimos bien.

—¡Tori sé lo que hago!

Esta vez se escuchó la risa del niño junto con la tatuada y la curiosidad de la pelinegra despertó aún más. Camino hasta la puerta tocando tres veces contra la madera.

—¿Quién? — pregunto el oji-azul

—Soy yo. — hablo Jade —¿pasa algo?

—¡Oh no, claro que no! — respondió el niño —Todo perfecto, problemitas de lo más comunes ya sabes.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—¿Sabes poner corbatas?

—¿C..corbatas?

Antes de que pudiera decir mucho más, la puerta se abrió y a su vista quedo Victoria que llevaba unos pantalones entallados azules como su saco y dentro una camisa blanca que salía por sus muñecas dándole un toque empresarial interesante con unos zapatos negros de piel. El cabello estaba suelto lacio hasta las puntas donde una onda se formaba, se había quitado el piercing de la ceja y tenía un tenue rubor en las mejillas en el que podías concentrarte si no te perdías primero en lo desbordantes e intensos que se veían sus ojos marrones.

Jason la trajo de nuevo a la realidad cuando le puso el accesorio en la mano. —Intentamos un montón pero no pudimos ponerla.

La gótica no dijo nada, solo se acercó a la morena pasando las manos por su cuello sintió como temblaba al tacto así que intento ser más suave, solía ponérsela a Beck cuando salían pero en ese momento ni siquiera lo recordaba. Con paciencia termino de ponerla cuidando no apretarla demasiado, la castaña desde el inicio había encontrado algo más interesante que ver en el suelo hasta que termino. Se miraron por unos segundos y de nuevo el rascar, abrir y cerrar apareció.

—G..gracias.

Cuando estaba por responder dos voces se escucharon desde la planta baja.

—¡Jason, Jade, ya volvimos!

Los mencionados y la castaña bajaron por las escaleras, Jane dio un brinco de felicidad al ver a su hija vestida y es que en serio se veía bien con ese vestido. Poco después los señores West quedaron impactados cuando lentamente bajaba la tatuada agachando un poco la mirada al sentirse observada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí y por qué no estoy enterada? — reclamo la señora West con las manos en la cintura

—Jade y Tori tienen un trabajo de la escuela mamá, — explico Jason que caminaba hacia la sala dispuesto a ver caricaturas —tienen que ir a sus restaurantes favoritos.

Jane sonrió hacia la pareja aun un poco sorprendida por lo elegante que se veía su trabajador, acomodo un mechón de cabello de su hija con cariño. —¿ocupan algo?

—Tenemos que tomarnos una foto, ¿podrías?

La gótica le extendió su celular a su madre que lo tomo rápidamente, la castaña se acercó a su lado dejando un poco su lado avergonzado la abrazo suave de la cintura. El flash les aviso que había terminado y la pelinegra casi corrió jalando del brazo a su acompañante para ya no tener más imprevistos.

Subieron al carro de la oji-verde quien puso su disco favorito para disfrutar el camino en el tráfico, una vez comenzó la vista a cientos de árboles y ciudadanos de ambulantes la castaña intercalaba su mirada entre el paisaje de su ventana y el perfil de su acompañante.

La voz de Jade entono una de sus canciones favoritas y esta vez la tatuada le presto total atención, al menos hasta que la melodía termino.

—C..cantas muy bien, — alago mientras frotaba sus manos inquieta por su propio nerviosismo —¿entraste a la escuela por… eso?

—No, fue por un filme de terror. — indico la gótica un poco contenta porque su acompañante fue quien inicio la conversación —Me gustaría ser guionista, me fascina el suspenso, el misterio… el terror.

La tatuada reboto su pierna contra el sillón intentando calmarse. —A tu hermano también le gusta.

—Lo sé.

—Y..yo no soy muy buena con eso, — hablo por suave y la pelinegra bajo el volumen de la música —lo.. lo intente pero… pero no pude.

—Cada quien tiene sus gustos. — dijo la gótica mirando velozmente a su compañera —¿Qué genero de película te gusta?

—N..no veo muchas películas.

Habían llegado al lugar, tenía un amplio estacionamiento y no tuvieron problema en estacionarse. Rápido fueron recibidas por dos hombres en smoking que las guiaron hasta la entrada por una puerta dorada con ángeles de mármol a los lados.

—¿Reservación?

—A nombre de Jade West.

Las pasaron a una mesa del fondo, el mantel de esta era tinto y arriba dos platos blancos perfectamente acomodados al lado de dos tipos diferentes de tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo. Se sentaron y Jade pensó que la luz tenue amarillezca de los focos hacia más atrayente el bronceado de la morena.

—¿Desea lo de siempre? — pregunto un mesero rubio que las siguió desde la puerta

—Claro, — respondió y miro a la castaña pasándole un menú —¿tú que quieres?

La tatuada cerró la carta. —Lo mismo está bien.

—¿Vino? — ofreció el chico

La gótica asintió y la morena pidió una limonada. Cuando el mesero las dejo pudieron concentrarse en la música clásica del fondo y el aroma a vainilla del lugar.

—Así que… si no ves películas, — hablo la oji-verde levantando una ceja —¿qué te gusta ver?

—Y..yo— la castaña estaba tan nerviosa e inquieta, había demasiados utensilios y las personas se veían tan elegantes —las c..caricaturas… me gustan las caricaturas de la mañana.

—¿Solo en la mañana?

La tatuada asintió varias veces.

—¿Por qué solo en la mañana?

—Em.. en mi televisión hay tres canales— hizo el número tres con sus dedos y la pelinegra suspiro con gracia —uno de n..noticias no lo veo mucho, otro de historia que veo muy a lo largo y… luego el de caricaturas p..pero las divertidas son las de la mañana.

—Vaya.. eso es interesante, supongo.

Les sirvieron las bebidas y el primer platillo fue servido era una sopa bien decorada con condimentos. La gótica tomo una cuchara y casi enseguida la morena tomo el mismo cubierto siguiendo cuidadosamente los pasos de su acompañante.

—Tu hermano tiene un saludo conmigo, ¿q..quieres verlo?

Jade asintió viendo la mano de la tatuada acercarse a la suya, cerraron ambos puños y los chocaron después chasquearon los dedos. Al estar así de cerca noto pequeñas cicatrices en las manos de su acompañante, incluso un moretón en una.

—Entonces, ¿veremos películas al regresar?

Victoria casi escupe la sopa, no tenía idea de que los acompañaría. —Tú… ¿estarás con nosotros?

—Creo que tendré el placer.

Rio fuertemente al ver el rostro rojo de su pareja y para su sorpresa entre más platicaban más interesante se volvía, el segundo plato llego y las risas comenzaron a ser constantes y largas, la castaña seguía tartamudeando de vez en cuando y rascaba su cuello algunas veces pero hablaba como si ambas lo hubieran hecho desde años.

—¿Entonces aun así hiciste el ensayo? — indago la gótica comiendo del pastel de chocolate que compartían

—M..moría de sueño pero tenía que hacerlo y cuando termine con el libro fue empezar la introducción, — explicaba haciendo gestos y ademanes —puse algo c…como espero haya disfrutado su fin de semana profesor p..porque las siguientes quince cuartillas hablare de un libro que acabo de inventar y la experiencia e iniciativa que me puede dar u..un café negro y mi propia manía de hacer todo a última hora.

La pelinegra rio a todo pulmón como por décima vez esa tarde, la chica sin duda tenia simpatía de sobra, pago la cena regañando a su acompañante por querer ayudar con la mitad, ella había elegido el lugar, era básicamente su invitación, era obvio que pagaría. Subieron al coche esta vez sin música, tarareando canciones con la brisa que les dejaba las ventanillas abiertas y el aroma de césped húmedo.

—B..Beck ¿es tu ex novio?

—Si, ¿cómo lo supiste? — pregunto extrañada

—To..todos hablan… él.. ustedes.— respondió subiendo las mangas de su camiseta hasta sus codos, se había quitado el saco hacia un buen rato y miro el perfil divino de su acompañante —Hablan de ti.

—Lo sé, — suspiro la oji-verde —no saben lo que dicen.

…

"Nueve de la noche – Casa West"

Jason las estaba esperando en la sala con la película puesta en el reproductor, el niño había invitado a la castaña para quedarse adormir cosa que termino aceptando después de insistir, le habían prestado una camisa blanca simple y unos shorts negros. Jade con un pijama negro de manga larga y el oji-azul con su pijama favorita de Superman.

Al empezar la película rieron varias veces por el susto de la tatuada pero para la segunda el niño había caído dormido en el sillón mediano y a la gótica le pesaban los ojos.

—Supongo que es buen tiempo para dormir, ¿verdad?

—S..si, ¿yo.. aquí?

—Está bien mañana iremos a tu lugar así que, ¿algún tipo de vestimenta en especial?

—V…ve como tú quieras, no f..formal.

La oji-verde despertó a su hermano que abrazo a Victoria para correr a su habitación, la pelinegra dio una última mirada a la manta que le dejo en el sofá.

—¿Entonces tenis está bien?

La morena asintió. —Mi l..lugar es diferente… no se parece nada al tuyo.

—Okay admito que me pase, pero es mi favorito ¿sí? — exclamo riendo viendo los ojos marrones que la miraban intensamente —No puede ser tan diferente..

Se observaron un momento dejando de lado el eco de la televisión, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y por un momento pareció que el verde paso a ser más intenso más obscuro. Jade sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo que iba más allá de lo que pudiera controlar.

—Somos muy diferentes, — susurro la tatuada —más de lo que podría parecer.

La gótica sacudió la cabeza sonriendo de lado.

—Buenas noches, Victoria.

—B..Buenas noches… Jade.

Al menos ese día, por lo menos esas últimas doce horas, algo había cambiado. Cuando decía que le gustaban los misterios jamás pensó toparse con una persona que lo fuera, había tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que no encajaban. Pero había algo más allá de todo eso, existían risas, historias y anécdotas… no solo era un misterio.

Era una persona, llena de vida con una gran mascara antes que eso.

Y temía que todo eso la consumiera tanto como para perderse en una locura de la que ya no pudiese salir. Pero a quien podía engañar.

Después de ese día estaba segura… estaba perdida.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿A dónde llevara Victoria a Jade? ¿Beck tendrá algo en contra de la tatuada? ¿Jeremy no confía? ¿Sin historial médico? ¿Mejorando la relación de Jason y Jade?**

SH4D0W44: Creo que si has visto el trailer te pudo dar algunas pistas, gracias por esperarme este capítulo intente hacerlo más largo.

VBJTDEPT: Gracias espero te guste!

Kallenzn: me alegra que te gustara le estoy poniendo empeño dándoles unas mil palabra mas en este capítulo.

Matu16: poco a poco entenderás los números, saludos.

OSIRIS VALENSKY: Victoria comenzara a dar historia pero poco a poco, el proceso será lento.

Sweet Dreams: La historia se ira desenvolviendo dándonos más datos sobre la tatuada pero en la mayoría será porque Jade los descubra.

Dios17: Sikowitz obvio es el capitán del ship y creo que ya lei la historia que me comentas pero no recuerdo el nombre, la historia se desarrollara poco a poco tienes razón es parecida pero muy distinta, jaja encuentra la lógica.

KAKUAMAN: Claro que no lo olvidare, y espero lo disfrutes.

Marilinn: Me alegro que te guste, te he visto en varias de mis historias y es cierto no pudieron descubrir mucho de Tori pero poco a poco la gótica se encargara de eso. Saludos.

West jori: Victoria con tatuajes es aadadsada jaja me encanta, espero te guste saludos.

AshleySophia: Muchas gracias, me halagas y espero disfrutes este largo capitulo.

kitty69fong: Aaaaaaaaw pero que ternurita, claro que me caso contigo! Y sobre Beck si la verdad en esta historia se pasara de idiota pero tengo muchas ideas para el desarrollo de todo. Intente darte un cap mas largo sin duda espero lo disfrutes, besos.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Learn to Love"**

 **Capitulo IV: hay cosas de las que no puedes escapar.**

…

"Siete quince de la mañana, sábado – Casa West"

Ese día en particular, la gótica despertó sin una gota de sueño más energética de lo usual considerando que era fin de semana, paso de puntas por el cuarto de sus padres que dormían plácidamente y luego por el de Jason que murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños. Bajo los escalones con sumo cuidado, tanteando el piso con sus calcetines negros llenos de tijeras de colores, asomo la cabeza al sofá grande donde se había quedado la castaña a dormir.

Estaba ahí, con el cabello esparcido por los lados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, estaba sumamente enrollada por la cobija por la parte de las piernas a la cintura y en la parte de arriba no estaba cubierta incluso su camisa se subía un poco mostrando casi su ombligo, no quiso indagar más sobre el tatuaje que casi se mostraba tentativo en la parte baja de su abdomen y se concentró en los que ya conocía.

El dragón bien formado de la muñeca derecha era el más simple aun así tenía un dibujo fino y detallado, cuando giro su vista al brazo izquierdo este estaba más escondido al menos del codo hacia abajo lo cubría la cobija de lana roja que le prestaron la noche anterior. Lo primero que logro descifrar fue un reloj de esos antiguos casi llegando a su hombro, después casi como si fuese continuo había unos hombres, parecía un ejército su tonalidad era obscura y grisácea como todos los tatuajes que poseía la chica sin embargo estos parecían aún más obscuros, siguiendo abajo había una puerta y alrededor bocetos de murmullos o habla, en si era una puerta simple con el número 504, se dio cuenta que entre más veía, más se confundía, así que intento despejar las ideas de su mente.

Camino hacia la cocina viendo el reloj de la pared que decía que había pasado al menos quince minutos observando el cuerpo dormido de su huésped, comenzaba a asustarse. Divagando consigo misma inicio el desayuno, huevos y tocino con jugo de naranja lo favorito de su hermano, además de preparar extra para Victoria porque estaba segura de que sus padres no despertarían durante un largo rato.

Estaba acomodando la mesa cuando escucho murmullos en la sala, era extraño Jason no se levantaba hasta ser levantado ya sea con un desayuno o con obligación de escuela. Se acercó más de prisa al escuchar que estos balbuceos sonaban aterrados, intrigada llego hasta la sala donde solamente estaba Victoria. Moviéndose de manera brusca entre las sabanas, estaba sudando y su ceño estaba fruncido, no entendía para nada lo que decía pero no era un buen sueño.

—Ey…— intento hablarle suave —Victoria…— la animo de nuevo

La castaña seguía moviéndose de esa manera, así que la tomo ligeramente del brazo lo que resulto peor pues gruño como si de un delincuente se tratase, la agarro igual del otro brazo intentando inmovilizarla. —¡Victoria escúchame! — repitió y esta vez vio una seña de pánico en sus susurros, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello, no resistió mucho más —¡Tori!

La tatuada abrió los ojos de inmediato parpadeando varias veces recordando donde estaba y porque la gótica estaba prácticamente encima de ella, tomo varias respiraciones sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba su espalda por sudor y suspiro antes de sentarse —G..gracias, estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla.

—¿Pesadilla? — indago la pelinegra —Tuviste un ataque de pánico, estas sudando y gritabas, eso fue más que una pesadilla.

Victoria arreglo disimuladamente su cabello poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja antes de notar un olor particular —¿No huele a quemado?

—¡El tocino!

Jade corrió hasta la cocina donde había dejado el sartén con tocino extra cocinándose, sin ninguna salvación tuvo que tirarlo a la basura y se entretuvo lavando la loza cuando la castaña paso por la puerta mirando los platillos en la mesa como si se tratasen de la octava maravilla del mundo.

—¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos? — la gótica había terminado de limpiar y volteo a ver a su acompañante

La chica asintió repetidas veces le sonrió apuntándole una silla para que se sentase, le sirvió cuidadosamente una gran porción en lo que llevaba conociéndola había descubierto su gran apetito, era extraño verla tan temprano en pijama y que en realidad llegaron a tener una relación prudente respecto a su primer encuentro. Los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y podía ver las largas pestañas y la piel ligeramente tostada lisa de su acompañante.

—Iré por Jason.

Subió en cuestión de segundos y respecto al niño en cuanto escucho tocino corrió para abajo saludando a Victoria justo antes de meter un trozo de comida en su boca, la pelinegra rio ante la actitud caníbal de su hermano y se sirvió un plato quedando enfrente de la tatuada que estaba al costado de Jason. Comían en un ambiente tranquilo y cálido como una fresca mañana de navidad, se sonreían debes en cuando y ellos parecían entretenidos mientras jugaban con un tocino en forma de pez, se daban empujones constantes y hablaban de algún héroe extraño del que desconocía totalmente.

Al verlos de esa manera recordó que Beck había intentado entablar una conversación con su hermano pero a este jamás le agrado, habían estado tres años de los cuales no conocía nada del menor, en los dos últimos meses había conocido mucho más cosas que del menor que desde su nacimiento.

—Hoy saldré con Paul y John,— anuncio el oji-azul con prisa dejando su plazo en la vajilla por lavar —tengo que cambiarme estarán aquí en una hora.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Amigos.

El infante salió corriendo dejando a su hermana atónita, el que consiguiera con quien salir aún era algo nuevo para ella, cuando regreso de su transe la castaña se encontraba vestida con su típica ropa de trabajo terminando de lavar los trastes. Y luego girándose hacia ella recargándose en la barra de atrás… le sonrió como si fuese de las cosas que hacen usualmente, como si ver su cabello castaño a la luz del sol y sus mejillas sonrosadas fuera una tan común como no querer ir a la escuela los lunes, su dentadura ahora visible era como sacada de un comercial de pasta dental y sus labios carmesí le rodeaba perfectamente.

—T..yo.. terminare de poner las estatuillas y luego podremos irnos.

Quiso decir algo, en serio quiso. Pero su boca se había desconectado de su cerebro probablemente por los intensos latidos de su corazón. La vio salir por la puerta trasera comenzando su trabajo.

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y ya pensaba que no soportaría hasta la tarde.

…

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando la tatuada termino su trabajo bañada en sudor tomo la mochila donde guardaba su segundo cambio de ropa, estaba inquieta, el día anterior su compañera había lucido tan bonita como una estrella y ella se había quedado callada, no es como que tuviera que decir algo… pero ella quería.

Seguía divagando caminando hasta el cuarto de Jason que había salido hacia una hora, la pelinegra estaba en su habitación había optado por unos jeans negros y botas de igual color, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta obscura con el cabello suelto lacio con los labios de un tono rosa pastel. Salió justo cuando la castaña había cerrado la puerta y al escuchar la ducha decidió esperarla, puso una de sus series favoritas en televisión era de doctores y mucha sangre, en serio le gustaba.

Se giró al escuchar ruido de alguien bajando por las escaleras, su compañera castaña llevaba unos pantalones café, unos converse rojos y una blusa blanca con chaqueta a juego con lo tenis. No tenía más que una fina base de rimen en sus pestañas y no es que ocupara mucho, su piel parecía tan fina que dudaba la maquillase seguido.

—¿Nos vamos? — pregunto la pelinegra

La morena asintió con la cabeza abriendo la puerta para que ambas salieran.

…

"Dos y media de la tarde, sábado – Casa Vega"

—Para la noche de chicas de la próxima semana no quiero ver nada que sea animado, — explico Trina que se encontraba acostada en el sofá de la sala con la cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja que sonreía —no creo soportarlo de nuevo, Cat.

Los padres de la latina pasaban por ahí, acomodando sus sacos y tomando sus portafolios de trabajo, últimamente la pasaban más en casa y con su hija. Constantemente se les veía nerviosos y ansiosos, con ojeras por mal sueño, con ojos rojos por presión.

—Siempre dices eso y terminas aquí, en mi regazo quejándote de cómo te convencí de ver el rey león siete veces. — exclamo Cat levantando las cejas con suficiencia dándole un sorbo a un juego de caja —¿crees que Jade quiera venir el próximo fin?

Trina frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no querría?

—Tal vez quiera pasarlo con Victoria, de nuevo. — contesto con simpleza la chica sin percatarse del interés de los señores Vega con el nombre que acababa de pronunciar —No creo que estés tan ciega para no ver que ella le está tomando cariño a la nueva.

—Imposible, — rechazo la idea la latina —es solo su trabajo sabes bien que no le gusta sacar malas notas, Jade es mala pero no tonta, jamás llevaría algo como una amistad con la rarita de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué la odias?

—Se supone que deberías entenderlo, Cat, — respondió sentándose apropiadamente en el sillón aun con los oídos de sus padres atentos a sus palabras —ella es todo lo que no está bien aquí, nadie sabe quién es, no habla, no tiene origen, simplemente… esta fuera de lugar. Demasiado para esta ciudad.

—¿Por qué no la invitamos a la noche de chicas? — indago la pelirroja molesta por la actitud xenofóbica de su amiga.

Su compañera casi se atraganta con el jugo que tomaba al escucharla. —Estás jugando, ¿verdad? — hablo casi al instante dejando su bebida de lado y al ver la seriedad de su amiga negó con la cabeza —Jade estará de mi lado, eso es una tontería.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Holly Vega se acercó disimuladamente a su hija. —Por nosotros no hay problema, tres o cuatro chicas no importa. — aclaro con su nuca sudando —¿qué día dices que será?

—Sábado ustedes trabajan hasta tarde, por eso siempre es ese día. — explico concentrándose en el espectáculo de la televisión.

—Pero pueden quedarse hasta el domingo, ¿cierto?

Trina suspiro. —Supongo.

Los padre Vega sonrieron internamente.

…

—¿En serio debemos ir caminando? — pregunto por segunda vez la gótica girando su vista atrás donde dejo estacionado su perfecto auto negro metal.

—Si. — afirmo la castaña sonriéndole caminando de espaldas frente a ella —E..en los carros casi nunca ti…tienes el tiempo de apreciar el paisaje, — llegaban a un gran parque lleno de árboles y pequeñas montañas de césped que comenzaba a caer de los arboles por el otoño —a un cuarto para las seis de la tarde el cielo toma una.. una tonalidad diferente mezclando el d..día con la n..noche.

En efecto el cielo azul tenía una mezcla de anaranjado y aunque la luna se veía aún era de estaba claro, el viento era refrescante y podían oírse risas de niños jugando al fondo del lugar. Para la oji-verde eran sensaciones nuevas, no era una chica de parque incluso de niña prefería jugar en su casa, pero justo… en ese momento.

Mirando a la chica que caminaba en reversa frente a ella, sonriéndole inmensamente como si fuese algo que jamás hubiese hecho, como si su pupila se hubiese dilatado con la vista porque el aire que las despenaba soltaba un aroma a pasto húmedo que enloquecía sus sentidos, era sorprendente mente gratificante, paro su paso al sentir una cálida mano en su rostro abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a el rostro de su acompañante al menos a seis centímetros del suyo, dejo de respirar casi hipnotizada por los grandes ojos marrones frente a los suyos, después de eso la sintió alejarse rápidamente mostrándole algo en su mano.

—Es una pe..pestaña, — comento la tatuada tragando saliva —puedes pedir un deseo y..y tienes que so..soplar.

No creía en esas cosas pero siendo sincera no tenía ánimos de romper la mirada esperanzada de su acompañante, así que por ese momento se permitiría ser creyente, inhalo fuerte pensando que el único deseo que se le podía ocurrir en ese instante era…

Conocer completamente a esa extraña chica castaña.

—Entonces… ¿dónde comeremos? — indago la pelinegra sin encontrar ningún local a la vista que pudieran ser restaurantes por la zona.

Su acompañante le apunto algo a lo lejos y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para alcanzar a mirar lo que indicaba. Se rio, era un puesto de perros calientes, casi quiso carcajear con ganas de seguro la chica tenía un buen sentido del humor.

—¿Perros calientes? — pregunto con gracia

—Los mejores de la ciudad, — respondió la oji-marrón y observando la desaprobación de la gótica agrego —no los juzgues sin probarlos, te gu..gustaran.

La pelinegra suspiro dejándose llevar por la castaña que prácticamente la empujaba al lugar, adentrándose más en aquel parque miro las luces detalladas de los árboles con calabazas por el espíritu de día de brujas que se aproximaba, el olor a salchicha llego desde unos metros antes del establecimiento.

El hombre que preparaba la comida era un hombre joven no pasando de 28 años, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y los ojos grises, era moreno de cabello negro bastante misterioso para ser un vendedor de comida rápida. Al acercarse este diviso a la morena con quien venía acompañada y sonrió inmensamente.

—¡Victoria! — grito haciendo que dos de sus clientes giraran su vista hacia ellas —Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

La tatuada sonrió chocando puños con el hombre. —E..es y..yo acabo de t..terminar mi trabajo…— aclaro nerviosa intentando presentar a su equipo —ella es Jade.

—Oh, disculpa mi grosería, — se lamentó el oji-gris extendiendo su mano a la pelinegra —mi nombre es Tom, un gusto Jade. — saludo cortésmente guiándolas a un sitio.

La gótica estaba extrañada, pasaron varios arbustos y árboles gigantes antes de tener una vista clara porque empezaba anochecer. Era un tronco grande de árbol que por lo que se veía había sido cortado aparentando ser una mesa, dos pequeños bancos a los costados les acompañaban y servidos estaban un agua mineral y una limonada de botella.

Alrededor las alumbraban las pequeñas luces que colgaban de los árboles que daba un toque rustico y encantador a todo el lugar. Se sentaron una frente a la otra, la pelinegra riendo al rostro claramente ansioso y ruborizado de su compañera.

—Sus menús. — hablo el pelinegro sonriendo confidente a ambas chicas, les entrego dos hojas que más bien eran servilletas.

Jade soltó una carcajada al leer la dichosa lista de ese restaurante. —Sabes que solo tiene escrito perro caliente, ¿verdad?

—Pe..perfecto, entonces se..serán dos. — ordeno la oji-marrón como si hubiese ensayado esas únicas cuatro palabras durante siglos, se rasco la nuca agachando la cabeza para cubrir su evidente rostro sonrosado.

Tom se fue con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, había estado mirando a su amiga de forma sugerente todo ese rato. Tal vez nuestra castaña debería recordar no decirle a sus amigos cuando una chica le parece bonita.

…

Les habían servido y con un movimiento de cejas hacia su amiga el pelinegro termino por marcharse dejándolas solas, con el brillo de la luna y las estrellas. Esa noche la gótica brillaba, tal vez por la palidez de su piel o por sus ojos aceituna que se prendían en la neblina de ese tranquilo día.

—Yo nunca he comido uno de estos, — explico la oji-verde guardando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja para mirar a su pareja de trabajo —¿cómo se hace? — realmente había visto cientos de series donde lo comían, sabía perfectamente que hacer, pero probar acercarse a la morena nunca estaba de más.

La nombrada acerco su banco lo más posible al de Jade tomando el perro caliente entre sus manos, una el pan y otra la servilleta. —Siempre mano, nunca con cubiertos, es..eso es como… como— intentaba explicarse frunciendo ligeramente el ceño —como no tener clase en algo qu..que no tiene clase. ¿Entiendes?

La pelinegra asintió satisfecha por la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Victoria que comenzaba a reír más en su compañía. Vio como la chica devoraba una primera parte de esa salchicha complacida con su sabor o es lo que delato su expresión.

—Sigues. — la animo la tatuada después de pasar su bocado con un trago de limonada.

La oji-verde se recargo en su mano con un codo apoyado en la mesa, inconscientemente mordiendo su labio para sonreír. —Muéstrame.— Ella no tenía idea de lo increíblemente coqueto que podía verse aquello, incluso para una persona como Victoria… sus rodillas temblaron y seguro si estuviera parada habría caído.

Con manos temblorosas la castaña tomo el perro caliente de la chica a su costado, cuidadosamente lo acerco a su boca donde esta abrió lo suficiente para pasarlo y morder, lento, suave, como si le tuviese cariño, la oji-marrón trago saliva. Lo dejo de nuevo en el plato contemplando el masticar de su acompañante, esperando ansiosa por una respuesta gestual.

El sabor era bueno, acepto la gótica sintiendo el sabor de la salchicha asada con pan caliente y salsa de tomate. —Es bueno. — declaro viendo la gigante sonrisa en los labios de la tatuada, no era cosa de otro mundo pero podía mentir un poco por esa expresión.

Siguieron comiendo entre platicas sin sentido y bromas absurdas terminaron viendo el paisaje, la luna en todo su esplendor y el lago que se miraba por lo lejos, las colinas interminables de césped bañadas con las hojas naranjas que los arboles dejaron caer.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato? — ofreció la morena dando unos pasos cerca de un frondoso árbol recostándose en el, su compañera no tardo en seguirle el paso ambas suspiraron era un lugar cómodo y un paisaje bello.

—Sabes, — hablo la gótica captando la atención de su acompañante, sus rostros iluminados apenas por las estrellas. —mi madre y mi padre me dijeron que el día que se conocieron las estrellas brillaban tanto que parecían luces del cielo iluminando su baile, — miraba el cielo al hablar —tonterías de enamorados… ¿verdad?

—Supongo, — declaro la tatuada mirando de reojo a la oji-verde, el perfil de la chica sin duda era atrayente —se ven felices, son una pa..pareja ejemplar. — se quitó la chaqueta, no porque hiciera calor, sino porque quería sentir el fresco viento en sus brazos —¿En d..donde se conocieron Beck y tú?

La oji-aceituna suspiro pesadamente era un día perfecto como para hablar de eso, inhalo la brisa refrescante del césped mojado por el sereno. —Éramos populares, según opiniones de buen aspecto, — la morena afirmo ante eso —estábamos… casi destinados a estar, nos veíamos bien y teníamos cosas en común. — se calló al ver el semblante serio de su acompañante —¿Por qué preguntas?

Victoria se giró a mirarla con la mezcla de intriga y duda en su rostro, el piercing en su ceja se movía junto con ella, sus ojos chocolate se mezclaban con el brillo azulado de la luna, los vellos en la nuca de Jade se erizaron al sentir su aliento de cerca pues estaban casi recostadas por sus hombros unidos.

—T..tus amigas. — explico la oji–marrón como si fuese obvio.

—¿Qué tienen mis amigas? — indago la pelinegra sutilmente recargándose en su pareja de trabajo que pareció tensarse un poco ante ello.

—Son.. son b..bonitas, — respondió y la gótica se permitió hacer una expresión de sorpresa por tal declaración —q..quiero decir, son damas c..como elegantes y propias… y esas cosas. — la tatuada nerviosa jugaba con un pequeño hoyo en su pantalón —Como… tú.

¿Damas?

La oji-verde reprimió la carcajada mental que estaba teniendo, nadie en su siglo usaba esa palabra pero bueno, Victoria era un caso extraño. Sonrió ampliamente también le había dicho que era bonita… indirectamente, comenzó a reír al ver el intenso rubor en el rostro de su rara pero adorable acompañante. —¿y que tiene? — pregunto la chica aún muy divertida con la vergüenza de la morena.

—Y..yo soy.. soy diferente, no visto bien y no combino perfectamente, — hablaba pausadamente esquivando la intensa mirada de la gótica —yo… no soy una dama. — aclaro algo que Jade tenía muy en claro desde que la conoció —No parezco.. el tipo de am..amiga que tienes pero…

En efecto, ambas se habían ganado prolongadas miradas cuando caminaban hacia el parque, las personas solían mirar a la morena por su vestimenta pero… la oji-verde veía algo más, a un lado de esa mirada de susto había una de asombro, porque la tatuada tenia los finos rasgos de una diosa, sus pestañas prominentes, su bronceado ligero, sus labios gruesos pequeños, su nariz delgada respingada.

—¿Somos amigas? — pregunto y sus miradas se conectaron un instante, la pelinegra se paralizo por un momento dejando que el olor a vainilla de su acompañante impregnara sus sentidos.

Al diablo con todo. Jade no seguía reglas, jamás lo había hecho, pero nunca hubo alguien que la hiciese querer romper el orden de las etiquetas… hasta ese momento. Había una fina línea entre su porte ante la sociedad y su encanto por los misterios y la cosa en todo eso es que Victoria estaba… justo entre esos dos. —Sí, somos amigas. — afirmo meneando su cabeza de lado a lado para despejar su mente que comenzaba a perderse en cursilerías.

En un intento de salir de ese momento tan íntimo en el que habían entrado, la oji-verde empujo a la castaña por esa cima del árbol donde se encontraban, lo que no predijo es que esta se tomara de ella haciendo que rodaran juntas entre carcajadas nerviosas y miradas asombradas. Cuando su andar paro estaban agitadas y rodeadas de hojas color rojo, naranja y amarillo, la tatuada estaba debajo intentando tomar el aire que le faltaba y Jade que la miraba de arriba con sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza… perdió la cordura por el momento, por el contacto de sus cuerpos, por su respiración agitada.

—¿Es..eso haces co..con tus amigas? — indago la morena sonriendo a la gótica que se quedó embobada por su risa.

La gótica se quitó inmediatamente de encima echándose hacia un lado intentando mantener el ritmo normal en sus latidos cardiacos. —No, no lo hago. — respondió mordiendo su labio pensativa a sus propias acciones —Tú eres extraña.

Victoria ladeo la cabeza mirando profundamente a la mujer hermosa a su lado. —¿Lo soy?

—Sí. — afirmo recargando su cara en su puño apoyada en el césped para ver a Victoria que le regresaba una sonrisa cómplice.

—Y..y…— la morena se acercó buscando que fuese un momento privado, ignorando completamente el hecho de que en ese lugar siempre lo era. —¿eso es bueno o malo?

—Es… bueno, Victoria. — contesto sintiendo calor de repente por el momento tal vez demasiado intimo que estaban compartiendo —Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

La morena paso una mano por su cabello peinándolo un poco para ponerlo hacia un lado mirando detenidamente a su pareja. —Yo tampoco. — susurro.

Sacaron la cámara de Jade ambas recostadas en el suelo con su cabello hacia sus lados combinando el café y el negro de sus tonos, el verde y el marrón de sus ojos, el canela y el blanco de su piel… eran tan opuestos y tan combinables. Tomaron la foto, tal vez una de las mejores que he podido ver en el mundo.

…

"Ocho cuarenta y cinco de la noche, sábado – Casa West"

Jordan estaba en el sofá de la sala leyendo el periódico, su hijo había llegado hacia unas horas de casa de un amigo y ahora aguardaba un poco a que su hija llegara para poder activar la alarma de la casa sin preocupación, su rubia esposa bajaba de por las escaleras ya con su pijama puesta.

—¿Aun no llega? — pregunto la señora West recostándose en el hombro de su marido.

—No, — contesto el oji-azul acariciando el cabello de su mujer —se deben estar divirtiendo cariño, esperemos un poco más y si no llega le marcamos.

El hombre estaba paciente esperando que su hija llegara a decir verdad le agradaba bastante Victoria, era de las pocas personas en esa ciudad que realmente se esforzaba por algo y parecía pura sorprendente para una chica de su edad. Desconocía totalmente la sexualidad de su hija pero era un hombre de mente abierta, sabia como Jade miraba a la trabajadora.

—Aun no lo sabe, ¿verdad? — indago Jane acariciando el brazo de su esposo.

Jordan suspiro con gracia. —Conoces a nuestra hija es necia y terca… ella es diferente… tardara en saberlo, créeme.

…

Estaban en el pórtico de su casa, la noche estaba en todo su esplendor y quiso pensar que su padre no estaba de mirón por la ventana, relamió sus labios mirando a su compañera castaña que estaba distraída mirando sus zapatos, a la luz azulada que les daba la luna brillante.

—Entonces… Ja..Jade, — pronuncio tímida empujando una pequeña roca con su pie —¿hasta el lunes?

La gótica asintió con la cabeza. —Debemos hacer la parte escrita, ¿qué te parece si tu redactas sobre mi restaurante y yo sobre el tuyo?

—Claro. — pronuncio la tatuada sin saber cómo despedirse agarro la mano de su acompañante en un apretón brusco y rápido —Hasta el lunes.

—Espera, — la paro la pelinegra riendo por la torpeza de su pareja —¿me das tu numero?

—011900— contesto simple la castaña como si fuese algo normal y al ver la mirada extrañada de la oji-verde agrego —cero, once, novecientos. — repitió

—¿Es número de celular? — indago Jade

La trabajadora negó rápidamente. —No.. yo.. no.. no tengo celular.

—Oh, — se calló viéndola detalladamente —¿por qué t..

Antes de que pudiese preguntar el significado del reciente numero dado, la castaña le interrumpió con otra interrogante. —¿Y.. el tuyo?

—¿Tienes pluma y papel?

La tatuada negó rascando su nuca para agachar ligeramente la mirada. —T..Tengo bu..buena memoria.

—2467893— dijo lento la gótica sonriendo cuando vio a la morena repetirlo en voz baja y afirmar con la cabeza al decirlo bien —Buenas noches, Victoria.

—Descansa, señor.. — Tori dejo de hablar ante las cejas levantadas de la oji-verde —J..Jade.

…

"A pocas calles de la Casa West – Desconocido"

—Veinticuatro, sesenta y siete, ochenta y nueve, tres. — tarareaba los números en una tonada pegajosa la tatuada que venía llegando a una pequeña casa, pintada apenas con blanco y con escalones chillones al pasar —Veinticuatro, sesenta y siete, ochenta y nueve, tres.

Dentro había un sofá-cama que rechinaba al acostarse, no tenía cocina más que un microondas y algunos cubiertos desechables, unas mantas delgadas con ligeros cortes y una pila de ropa bien doblada pero desgastada por el uso, el foco amarillento del baño parpadeaba, la tina era una cubeta y una manguera que se extendía desde el patio trasero y el foco de la sala-habitación era blanco, arriba del único mueble que había estaba un viejo televisor de antena, por ultimo había una silla de madera y una pequeña mesa cuadrada en construcción pues aún le faltaba una pata.

La tatuada saco las llaves de su bolsillo antes de entrecerrar los ojos, había una nota pegada en su puerta despintada.

"Te vigilamos, 011900"

Trago saliva… estaban ahi.

 _ **Continuara**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Ahora que estoy en vacaciones me daré la tarea de terminar la historia, saludos. Hasta la próxima semana.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el restaurante de Tori? Ahora que ya les dije sobre algunos tatuajes ¿Qué opinan de ellos? ¿Los padres de Jade sospechan? ¿Ahora son amigas? ¿Trina detesta a la tatuada?**_

 _ **¿Pijamada de cuatro?**_

Guest: muchas gracias intentare subir mas seguido.

kitty69fong: jajaja ey esposa, lamento tenerte olvidada pero seguire la historia y la terminare sin falta, te lo prometo. Saludos. 3

Lena: Its okay, im back. Sorry for the delay, an honor you read me being French.

Marilinn: jaja me gustan tus comentarios, ya volvi espero sigas ahí.

Chat'de'Lune: me encanta tu duda y acertaste en una de tus teorías pero no te dire en cual porque ojo con el spoiler. Besos, extraño tus comentarios XD.

Guest: Lose Tori es un amor, saludos.

Montse: Tienes razón! Jade es como Blair mi hermana me hizo ver la serie completa es buenísima. 3

west jori : Aaaaaaaaew desde superman es un alago gracias, saludos y ya volvi.

SH4D0W44: Lose Jade esta cayendo con Tori.

shiro avicii: Aw muchas gracias me alagas espero seguir haciéndolo bien, espero actualizar la próxima semana.

VBJTDEPT: Gracias y actualizare seguido.

Guest: Gracias y en efecto Tori es algo timida por ciertas razones que iras descubriendo mas adelante.

Matu16: No tardare esta vez, sorry y saludos.

Dios17: Graciaaas y resolveré tus dudas mas adelante, será una buena y larga historia.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Learn to Love"**

 **Capítulo V: Quiero entender.**

…

"Cinco y media de la mañana, lunes"

El único sonido de la calle por donde pasaba la morena, era el que hacían los viejos pedales de su bicicleta, el cielo estaba comenzando a aclararse cuando llego al local que esperaba tocando la puerta metálica dos veces con su puño. En segundos junto con varios gruñidos de gato el cerrojo de la puerta se hizo escucho y apareció al abrirse la puerta un hombre de barba pronunciada y tez morena, el brazo que se mostraba estaba lleno de tatuajes, pero Victoria lo conocía bien así que no se detuvo a observarlo.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? — pregunto tajante la chica

—Mira, yo te conseguí los papeles por Pierson, lo demás ya no es problema nuestro chica.

—¿Qué te dijo él? — indago de nuevo frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo me mando este celular, tiene su número y algunos contactos que me dijo ibas a necesitar.

…

"Seis y media de la mañana, lunes, Hollywood Arts"

Jade se levantó bastante positiva esa mañana, a pesar de que la tatuada no había llamado pensó mientras comía un emparedado, suspiro despidiéndose con la mano de su hermano que ese día entraba tarde para salir por la puerta y subir a su coche. Que fuesen amigas no significaba que tenían que hablar todos los días ¿cierto?... se reclamó así misma por seguir pensando en la chica extraña, se estaciono y camino pesadamente a la entrada de la escuela.

—Jade, llegaste, — la saludo Cat caminando a su lado en dirección a los casilleros —¿Qué opinas de ir el sábado a casa de Trina?

—Lo hablamos el fin pasado, — se incluyó la latina que se unía al otro lado —Cat piensa que tú querrás invitar a la rarita, ¿loco no?

Llegaron a sus casilleros y la pelinegra abrió el suyo sin delicadeza sacando sus libros. —No sé si Victoria es el tipo de chica de pijamadas…— tosió falsamente un par de veces — no es que me importe, ni nada.

Su amiga pelirroja la vio sospechosamente y esta vez Trina hablo primero. —Claro que no es de pijamadas, esa es la mejor hora para robar. — acuso.

—¡Trina! — ambas chicas reclamaron, en este caso la gótica mentalmente.

Dejaron de hablar cuando cierta morena apareció por el pasillo, llevaba unos jeans grises y una blusa negra con diferentes palabras, aparte de sus converse negros desgastados. La chica al ver a la gótica sonrió ligeramente acercándose a su casillero que quedaba justo a su costado. La oji-verde la miro intentando contener una sonrisa al ver el pequeño celular viejo que agitaba la tatuada en su mano para después comenzar a marcar un número. Pasaron unos segundos para que el tono de una canción de Rihanna hiciera que Jade contestara su teléfono, sin apartar su mirada de la castaña, sus amigas habían quedado olvidadas aunque la mirasen desde atrás.

—¿Bueno? — contesto la pelinegra.

—Co..Conseguí un celular, — la voz suave de la chica frente a ella le hizo querer apretarle las mejillas, pero se contuvo fuertemente reprochándose nuevamente a si misma —y no olvide tu número.

—Me doy cuenta y mi primer consejo es…— hablo cortando la llamada —no llamar a alguien que tienes enfrente, tonta.

Quiso escucharse ruda, pero termino sonando como un apodo cariñoso y sumando el ligero empujón que le dio en el brazo. _Esto va mal, ¿Qué me pasa?_. Se preguntaba cuando su estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar la risa de la tatuada. Cat que la observaba lo noto al instante, conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que ese empujón fue más coqueteo que pelea, por otro lado Trina estaba más ocupada juzgando la apariencia de la recién llegada como para notarlo.

—Mira ya te guarde. — exclamo la castaña con una sonrisa mostrándole su celular, en la pantalla azulada de este aparecía guardada como "Jade : ) ".

La gótica suspiro pasando un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja. —¿Es en serio? — la miro alzando una ceja —Una carita feliz… ¿me veo como alguien alegre?.

—Sonríes a menudo. — concluyo la morena —Creo… creo que eres feliz.

Cuando la oji-verde estaba por responder, sonó el timbre y como Victoria no compartía historia con ella, se despidió con la mano corriendo hacia su respectiva clase. _¿Sonreír?... yo no sonrió_. Pensó caminando con sus amigas que habían elegido el horario para quedar juntas en la mayoría de sus clases.

…

"Dos y media de la tarde, lunes, Casa West"

Victoria había hecho maravillas con el jardín, lo que antes era un verde opaco y terroso en ciertas partes ahora era un césped precioso de un verde brillante. Ahora mismo limpiaba la estatuilla que debía ir en medio de la fuente, pasaba el trapo con fuerza haciendo que sus brazos se marcaran mientras gotas de sudor recorrían sus tatuajes, sus guantes de trabajo estaban llenos de tierra por lo que usaba su antebrazo y su playera para limpiar su cara del sudor.

—Jaaaaaade, — era el grito de Jason que llevaba rato hablándole a su hermana que miraba por la ventana de la cocina mientras cortaba unas verduras para la comida de ese día —¿Estas quedándote sorda?

—No creo que ese sea el problema hijo, — indago Jane que entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa pícara —te está distrayendo cierta persona ¿verdad?

La gótica seguía observando que la trabajadora la saludaba alegremente con su mano y por distraerse tropezaba con la manguera que llenaba la fuente, la oji-verde no pudo hacer nada más que reír mientras susurraba "idiota".

—¿Hija? — su madre le movía el hombro ligeramente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? — respondió la nombrada volteando hacia ella —Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

—Jade esta rara… mamá. — bufo el menor viendo a su hermana mayor.

—Cállate enano.

—¡Mamá, Jade me dijo enano!— chillo él.

—Él me dijo rara. — argumento la pelinegra.

—Niños no peleen, porque no mejor le llevan un vaso de limonada a Victoria… con este clima, la pobre debe estar a punto de deshidratarse. — sugirió la mujer rubia poniendo un vaso con hielos en la barra a vista de sus dos hijos.

—Yo se la llevo. — se ofreció Jason contento.

—No, yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes. — ofreció la oji-verde tomando la bebida.

—Yo soy su amigo. — presumió el niño cruzado de brazos.

Ella lo imito retadora. —Yo también.

—Yo soy su amigo desde antes.

—Somos compañeras de clase.

—Juega futbol conmigo.

—La lleve a cenar.

—Le invite de mi pizza.

—Tendré una pijamada con ella.

Jane giro los ojos ante la pelea infantil de sus hijos. —Niños, ¿pueden llevarle la limonada y ya?

Los jóvenes West caminaron hasta el jardín deteniéndose un poco para admirar el cambio del patio trasero, al verlos la tatuada camino rápidamente a su dirección. —H-Hola. — los saludo.

—¿Tienes sed, Vega? — pregunto la pelinegra extendiéndole el vaso.

—Sí, gracias. — agradeció la morena tomando un gran trago de la limonada —Hoy tengo que terminar de limpiar la estatuilla para comenzar a ensamblarla mañana.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Tori. — felicito Jason sonriendo enormemente luciendo los hoyuelos de sus mejillas —Yo tuve partido el sábado. — comento.

—¿Qué tal te fue? — pregunto la castaña.

—Ganamos, dos a uno. — presumió el menor pegando ligeramente su puño con su mentón.

—¡Genial!

—Terminare de cocinar, ¿te gusta el pollo con arroz? — indago la pelinegra fingiendo desinterés al usar un tono suave y confiado. _¿Por qué le estoy preguntando?, ni siquiera debería cocinarle, es decir… Debe comer lo que sea que cocine._ Claramente tenía un dilema mental.

Victoria ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y su compañera de clases maldijo internamente lo terriblemente adorable que podía llegar a verse. ¿Qué acaso era un perrito?. —Me.. me gusta todo lo que cocinas. — contesto cortésmente la morena.

La gotica quedo ligeramente en shock, el suficiente tiempo para que su hermano Jason se metiera en su charla. —Tori, eres demasiado amable, no temas decir que su pollo queda algo duro, — hablo el menor por experiencias pasadas —en tal caso, te protegeré si intenta matarte.

—Al único que tengo deseos de matar ahora mismo, es a ti pequeño soplón. — renegó Jade despeinando juguetonamente el cabello del pelinegro. La trabajadora los vio con una pequeña sonrisa, la escena de hermanos relación amor-odio era algo nuevo para ella, considerando que casi no tenía tiempo de observar interacciones de su exterior y claro… tampoco tenía ningún hermano.

 _¡Ding Dong!_

El timbre de la casa se escuchó. —¡Jade, cariño, ¿puedes abrir?! — se escuchó a la señora West desde el interior de la casa.

—Ya voy mamá. — contesto la joven girando su vista de nuevo a la castaño —No dejes que Jason me difame, veré quien es y después preparare un plato para ti, ¿okey?

La tatuada asintió, tallando su brazo de arriba hacia abajo sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la mirada de la chica. Para Victoria los ojos de Jade eran básicamente de otra galaxia, no solo refiriéndose a su color, si no a la intensidad de su mirada en sí y cómo podían sus iris tornarse de tantas tonalidades diferentes entre el azul y el verde.

Cuando menos lo pensó, la pelinegra abría la puerta principal y ella se sentó en la escalera junto a la puerta trasera tomando un trago de la limonada que le había sido dada hacia unos instantes.

Por otro lado en la puerta principal, la gótica no pudo evitar el suspiro que salió de sus labios al ver a sus ex-novio tras la puerta. Beck vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y jeans con tenis que combinaban perfectamente, mientras su cabello largo estaba perfectamente peinado para quedar tras sus orejas.

—¿Qué quieres, Beckett? — pregunto dura cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de desaprobación.

El moreno agacho su mirada peinando su cabello hacia atrás como un hábito nervioso. —Pase por aquí y me preguntaba si querrías salir a dar una vuelta. — ofreció —Traje mi moto y un casco extra.

La gótica rio amargamente. —¿Qué parte de terminamos aun no entiendes? — bufo recargándose en su puerta haciendo que esta se abriera completamente.

—Podemos arreglarlo. — contesto él bastante seguro. —Es un pueblo pequeño, y no hay muchos chicos con mi reputación…— miro directamente a la oji-verde —estábamos tan bien, Jade. Éramos increíbles juntos. Nadie podía con nosotros… ¿recuerdas?

—Si…— acepto la chica esquivando la mirada del chico —también recuerdo que lo arruinaste. Así que lárgate, ahora.

Justo cuando la pelinegra estaba a medio de cerrar la puerta, la ruidosa risa de su hermano se hacía presente, este jalaba a la morena hacia la sala hablando de lo que la mayor supuso era algún videojuego.

—Un momento, — la voz de Beck y la mano del mismo la detuvo de cerrar la puerta —¿qué diablos hace la rara en tu casa?

El tono de la voz del moreno hizo que Jade se preguntara si todavía había algún rastro del chico dulce que solía ser. _Rara._ Esa palabra había salido de su boca con tanto desprecio y amargura. No quiso escucharlo más, así que empujo fuertemente azotando la puerta pero dejándolo fuera y cerrando con seguro rápidamente.

—¿To..Todo bien? — pregunto la tatuada que para su suerte y el alivio de la pelinegra, no había escuchado nada, suficientemente distraída con la plática con su hermano menor.

—Si, si… solo era mi estúpido ex-novio, — aclaro suspirando al oír la motocicleta que arrancaba violentamente probablemente desde la calle —Iré a la cocina.

Jason estaba demasiado absorto en esa jugada online que ni siquiera vio que su acompañante se levantaba para seguir a su hermana a la cocina, su padre estaba en su oficina y su madre probablemente arreglaba algún asunto por teléfono desde su habitación.

En la cocina, la oji-verde intentaba distraerse acomodando los ingredientes para la comida y preparando los recipientes, tarareaba una canción pegajosa que había escuchado la semana pasada en el radio de su papá.

—Jade..

La mencionada dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. —Dios, Vega me sorprendiste… intenta hacer más ruido a la próxima. — hablo la gótica sonriéndole a su acompañante.

Era tan extraño, si hacia unas tres semanas le hubiesen dicho que en realidad la rara, como la llamaban, y ella iban a tener algo así como una amistad… seguramente se habría reído fuertemente. Sin embargo, la chica tenía… algo. Algo que Jade aun no podía definir, algo demasiado nuevo para ella.

—Lo.. lo lamento, avisare antes de entrar, — se disculpó la morena, rascando ligeramente la parte trasera de su cuello —solo… quería ofrecerte una mano.

La pelinegra la miro con media sonrisa, elevando una de sus cejas.

—Es decir.. no mi mano… m-mi mano es mía…— tartamudeo la tatuada mientras un tenue rosa se mostraba en sus mejillas —n-no creo que mi mano, solo mi mano algo así como amputada sirva d-de algo, no… yo no me refería a eso— en este punto la oji-verde luchaba fuertemente tratando de mantener su cara seria —yo… yo.. oh Dios yo solo.. — la morena se dio un palmazo suave en la frente —quería ofrecerte mi ayuda.

La gótica no lo soporto mucho más y soltó la gran carcajada que retenía. —¿Desde cuando hablas tanto?

—Yo.. um… supongo que siento mas confianza. — confeso la trabajadora —Eres muy amable.

La gótica suspiro sonriendo levemente. —No es como la mayoría de personas me describirían. — comento pasándole algunas verduras a su acompañante y acomodando la tabla para cortar —Puedes picar esta verdura, por favor.

—Claro. — acepto la joven tomando el cuchillo e iniciando con su tarea con cierto nerviosismo evidente —Entonces esa mayoría personas, no te conocen.

La pelinegra poso las dos tazas de agua con el arroz, antes de mirar a su acompañante. —¿Crees que me conoces? — la pregunta salió seria y fría de sus labios, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—N-No.. no… yo.. lo siento. — la voz de la morena era suave y entrecortada, su nervios se hicieron más evidentes cuando la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo comenzó a temblar.

—Ey, ey— la gótica se arrepintió de su tono inmediatamente poniéndose tras la chica tatuada tomando su mano y sosteniendo el cuchillo a la mismo tiempo —no quise sonar tan dura… es la costumbre. — aclaro intentando hacer de su voz, la melodía más dulce y amable del mundo —¿Por qué estas temblando?

En efecto la trabajadora temblaba y la oji-verde lo sabía perfectamente porque estaba sosteniendo su mano, con sus brazos uno junto al otro, la espalda de una casi en el pecho de la otra.

—No me gustan los cuchillos.

Jade uso la parte lógica de su cerebro suponiendo que quiso decir que no sabía usarlos, pero su otra parte quedo en duda, _¿a qué diablos se refería con que no le gustaban los cuchillos?._

—Déjame ayudarte. — se ofreció la gótica acercando su pecho a la espalda de la morena, dándose cuenta que era al menos unos cinco centímetros más alta que su acompañante y sostuvo con más firmeza el agarre que tenía en su mano —Solo partimos este tomate a la mitad, después marcaros horizontales— explico guiando la mano de la tatuada —y seguimos con verticales.

La pelinegra quiso observar mejor y asomo su cabeza por el hombro derecho de la morena, recargando su cuello ahí mientras intentaba dejar pasar el embriagante olor a vainilla que desprendía su compañera. —Entiendo. — contesto la trabajadora con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, la oji-verde encontró difícil apartar la mirada de las mejillas rojas y el perfil perfecto de la chica.

La trabajadora decidió intentarlo nuevamente, haciendo exactamente lo que su acompañante le había sugerido. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Vega. — animo la gótica mirándola sin soltar aun su agarre —¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

—Tal vez es que t-tú enseñas muy bien.

Para Jade eso había sonado demasiado a coqueteo y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más en la chica, que sin más espacio quedo pegada a la barra de la cocina. _Yo no acepto cumplidos, ni sonrisitas bobas como la que ella me da… un minuto ¿estoy sonriendo?. ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo?!_. La cabeza de la gótica daba vueltas.

—¡Jade, ¿qué tal va el pollo? — indagaba Jane que venía recién pasando el umbral de la cocina, la gótica se alejó abruptamente de la castaña y su madre las miro apenada —Oh, lo siento, no sabía que...

—No pasa nada, mamá. — indico la pelinegra rogando que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal —Victoria quería ayudar así que le explique algunas cosas.

La chica mencionada asentía para corroborar la historia dicha mientras veía tímidamente las agujetas de sus tenis. —Bueno, entonces les ayudare también. — se apuntó la señora West sonriendo.

…

"Nueve de la noche – Casa West, lunes"

—Te digo cariño, ellas estaban muy cerca. — comento Jane a su esposo que se lavaba los dientes mientras ella se desmaquillaba. —Nuestra hija la sostenía como Jake a Rose en el Titanic.

Jordan rio por la referencia de su esposa, escupiendo en el lavabo para enjuagarse rápidamente y contestar. —Amor, no le veo lo sorprendente… sabemos desde antes que Jade no ve a esa chica como cualquier amiga que ha tenido.

La señora West suspiro esta vez ponía pasta en su cepillo de dientes. —¿Y si Victoria no la ve así?

Esto provoco otra carcajada de su marido y se resistió en girar los ojos ante la falta de seriedad del hombre. Era el primer interés amoroso de su hija desde… que dejo a Beck, era seriamente muy importante. —Estoy seguro de que esa chica le corresponde. — contesto simple el señor West acostándose en su suave y costosa cama.

Su esposa termino su higiene bocal antes de acompañarlo. —¿Crees que todo vaya bien?

—Con nuestra hija nada es sencillo, — comento él —pero la preocupación aquí realmente es Victoria… sin padres, sin prestigio…

—A Jade no le interesa nada de eso, — defendió rápidamente Jane —es una chica muy popular pero no es como su amiga Trina.

—Cariño yo sé que no le importa, — aclaro Jordan pasando una mano por su barba —pero a Beck si le importara…

Jane miro a su esposo, inmediatamente entendiendo el punto. —Y lo usara a su favor…

—Exacto.

…

Al día siguiente la escuela pasaba muy tranquila, la gótica saludo a Victoria al iniciar clases pero como no compartían una hasta después del receso todo iba relativamente aburrido, Beck ya no la había molestado y lo agradecía totalmente. Cat y Trina habían estado discutiendo las películas que pondrían el sábado, y Jade incluyo algunas sugerencias totalmente inclinadas hacia el terror.

Por otro lado, Victoria tomaba la mochila de su almuerzo para caminar al armario donde solía comer pero a solo unos pasos sintió un hombro grande chocando contra el suyo haciéndola caer. —Lo lamento, no te vi. — se disculpó la morena, no queriendo meterse en problemas y viendo su almuerzo que quedo frente a la persona que la tumbo.

La persona lejos de responder uso una de sus botas negras para pisar su comida y patearla lejos. La tatuada trago saliva al darse cuenta que no solo era él, otros dos chicos se aproximaban, y como esto no era una película, estaba más que claro que eso no terminaría bien. Beck tomo a la chica de la camisa, levantándola y estrellándola contra los casilleros mientras sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—¿Qué hacías en casa de Jade ayer? — indago el pelinegro mirándola detenidamente.

—Yo… yo… trabajo para los señores West. — admitió nerviosa la chica, apretando sus puños intentando evitar hacer algo imprudente que la dejase en evidencia. Ya era llamada callejera y vagabunda por cientos de personas en esa escuela, aun si ni siquiera la conocían, no quería darle tributo a esos nombres. No le gustaban.

—Oh ya veo, eres la jardinera.— comento el chico con cierto desdén en su hablar haciendo que los chicos a sus costados rieran y Victoria se zafará con cierta rabia del agarre —Bueno rarita, yo podría pagarte algo de dinero si limpias mis zapatos.. — añadió con un tono malvado —creo se ensuciaron con basura.

Con esto último claramente se refería al almuerzo de la trabajadora, la morena frunció el ceño demasiado ofendida por cómo le hablaba el chico, tomando en cuenta que no tenia el dinero para comprar en la escuela… era demasiado caro, _pero aún más importante_ _¿qué le había hecho ella?._

—No necesito tu dinero. — respondió tajante caminando hacia una puerta e intentando esquivar a los chicos que tenía enfrente pero Beck la tomo fuerte del brazo deteniéndola.

—¿En serio? — pregunto burlón él mirando de arriba a abajo el atuendo de la tatuada —Creo que si lo necesitas.

—Déjame en paz, no te he hecho nada.

—Quiero asegurarme de eso…— después de esa frase un fuerte puñetazo impacto contra la mejilla derecha de Victoria, quien no lo esperaba para nada y cayo directamente al suelo —no quiero verte cerca de Jade, no dañaras su reputación y creo…— siguió hablando y ahora los tres se acercaban a la chica en el suelo que sangraba por la nariz —que quedas mejor en el suelo.

…

Cat, Trina y Jade estaban en la cafetería, como siempre sentadas en la mesa preferente, al lado de la cafetería y con bancas acolchonadas. Charlaban animadamente después de tener su lista de películas, veían que nueva broma le podían hacer al vecino para que saliera de su casa corriendo solo en toalla, el vecino de la latina era un jugador de futbol con demasiados músculos y carente de neuronas, por lo tanto era perfecto para las bromas y para su vista.

—Mejor quedémonos aquí, escuche que hay una pelea en el pasillo. — fue el murmuro que la gótica escucho para desviar su atención de sus amigas.

—¿Lo escucharon? — pregunto llamando la atención de su amiga latina y pelirroja.

—¿Qué paso? — indago Cat pero al instante las tres guardaron silencio, escuchando el bullicio a su alrededor, al parecer todos comentaban de una pelea.

"En serio es Beck" "Si escuche que están otros dos más" "Debe ser Ricky o algunos jugadores de futbol" "Me compadezco de la persona que lo hizo enojar"

Eran los susurros que más se escuchaban, pero Jade solo tuvo que escuchar uno para ponerse de pie y fue "creo que es la chica rara… la que come en el armario del conserje". —Cat, Trina, acompáñenme. — pidió la pelinegra e inmediatamente sus dos amigas la siguieron por los costados. Tal vez a veces discutían pero se apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Caminaron determinadamente a la puerta que las dirigía al pasillo, escuchando desde lejos la voz de Beck que sonaba duro, engreído y burlón. Cuando lograron divisarlo, algo en el pecho de la gótica se apretó al ver a la castaña en el suelo, con la boca y la nariz sangrante. El primer instinto de la oji-verde termino con su palma impactando en la mejilla de su ex-novio.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Beckett?! — pregunto furiosa mirándolo con coraje.

El chico que ahora se sostenía la mejilla por el ardor, la miro con pena agachando la mirada, él sabía que si quería recuperarla esa violencia que acababa de mostrar no lo acercaría para nada. —Solo le explicaba a Victoria cómo funcionan las cosas en esta ciudad. — explico.

—Eres un imbécil. — acuso la gótica agachándose al lado de la morena que parecía apunto de desmayarse —Voy a contar hasta tres y si tú o tus amigos siguen aquí para ese entonces… hablare con mis papás. — amenazo y en esa ciudad, nadie quería problemas con los West, los ejecutivos más exitosos de la ciudad —Uno…

No hubo necesidad de contar otro número, los chicos habían huido y también Beck se retiró maldiciéndose así mismo por ser descubierto. —Oh por Dios, ¿cómo esta ella? — fue la voz de la pelirroja acercándose a ambas chicas en el suelo y ayudando a la pelinegra para poner de pie a la herida, Trina veía todo a unos pasos de distancia.

—Yo puedo llevarla, — dijo Jade pasando un brazo de la castaña por sus hombros y uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura para detenerla así —vayan por el botiquín de la enfermería, Susan debe haber salido a comer pero si esta díganme y la llevamos para allá. Por mientras estaremos en el baño, apresúrense.

Cat y Trina caminaron rápido perdiéndose al final del pasillo, la pelinegra suspiro dando un paso y esperando que la tatuada siguiera su ritmo, y así lo hizo a un ritmo lento pero le seguía. —Gracias…— susurro la trabajadora y Jade sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago.

—No me agradezcas, Vega. — contesto abriendo la puerta del baño y animando a su compañera a seguir su paso, arrastrándola por la cintura —Esos idiotas no pueden hacerte esto.

La gótica estaba tan molesta, como se atrevían a golpearla de esa manera. —Ahora te ayudare a sentarte en el lavabo y limpiaremos esa sangre en tu rostro. — dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la castaña para elevarla ágilmente al lugar, en este momento los años de gimnasio y el hecho de que Victoria no pesara mucho ayudo bastante.

La oji-verde mojo un papel con agua y comenzó a quitar el rastro de sangre de la nariz a la barbilla que tenía la morena. —Él quería q-que dejara de trabajar en tu casa. — hablo la tatuada mirando de reojo a Jade que estaba bastante cerca de su rostro, lo que hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un tono rosado. —Pero… y-yo no quiero dejar de trabajar en t-tu casa.

—Ah, ¿no? — jugueteo la gótica, ella tampoco quería que la morena dejase de trabajar en su casa, pero quería escuchar las razones de su acompañante —¿Por qué?

—Tu hermano y yo jugamos futbol, — inicio su dialogo la castaña y la oji-verde asintió, conociendo ese punto —tus padres elogian mi trabajo casi todos los días, son muy buenos, — añadió y de nuevo la pelinegra asintió, ella sabía que sus padres no eran así con todo mundo pero por alguna razón Victoria les agradaba —y tú eres amable…— Jade suspiro, en serio nunca nadie antes la había describió con esa palabra —y mi amiga ¿verdad?

Por segunda vez la gótica suspiro, acababa de terminar de limpiar su rostro de sangre y ahora la secaba con otro papel delicadamente, _¿por qué demonios estaba haciendo todo eso?_ , aunque no pudo resistir la mirada esperanzada de su compañera así que respondió. —Si Vega, somos amigas. — se felicitó mentalmente al ver la inmensa y preciosa sonrisa que salía de los labios de la tatuada, tuvo que mantener la respiración porque su pecho se había acelerado anormalmente ante esa expresión.

¿Cómo una persona podía tener un moretón en media cara y con solo sonreír deslumbrar de esa manera?. Algo en definitiva estaba mal con ella, no podían decirle amable porque no era amable, no le gustaba hacer a la gente sonreír, era fría y dulce solo con aquellas personas muy cercanas a ella. ¿Por qué llegaba esa castaña tímida y la hacía cuestionarse toda su personalidad?.

—Susan no estaba pero trajimos algunos calmantes para el dolor. — interrumpió Cat pasando por la puerta y tendiéndole una botella de agua con un bote de pastillas.

Jade meneo su cabeza de lado a lado, despejando su mente y dejando su debate mental para otro día. —Bueno Vega, tomate dos y te ayudo a bajar. — comento abriendo el frasco y extendiéndole las pastillas, la tatuada movía sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante por la altura del lavabo e intentando calmar sus nervios por las nuevas personas en el baño.

—Nosotras tenemos que irnos pero le avisaremos al profesor así que quédate tranquila. — aviso Trina jalando a la pelirroja del brazo y saliendo del baño.

La oji-verde miro de nuevo a su acompañante acercándose. —Sujétate de mis hombros. — indico y cuando la morena puso sus manos ahí la jalo hacia adelante poniéndola en el suelo con delicadeza, una vez hecho eso paso el brazo de la tatuada por sus hombros y volvió a tomarla por la cintura.

—Em.. — la castaña miro a la oji-verde confundida cuando se dio cuenta que se dirigían a la salida de la escuela —¿a dónde vamos?

—No creo que te sientas muy bien como para seguir las tres horas que restan de clases y… estoy segura de que no puedes moverte lo suficiente como para tomar tu bicicleta, así que…— respondía simple la gótica una vez fuera en el estacionamiento, saco las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo —te llevare a casa.

No teniendo suficiente con el nerviosismo que la invadía al sostener con su mano la estrecha figura de la morena, esta acerco su cabeza a su hombro recargándose ahí. Jade sintió que su cabeza encajaba perfecto en ese lugar y el aroma de su cabello la dejo embelesada por unos segundos. —Eres muy buena, Jade. — comento la tatuada sonriendo tímidamente.

De nuevo como por tercera vez ese día, el corazón de la gótica se sacudió fuertemente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente adorable?. Respiro hondo, no quería dar sospechas y abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche.

Ella sabía que no era del todo buena, era posesiva, gruñona, mandona… y un montón de cosas que no se relacionaban a lo bueno.

Pero Vega… Vega la hacía actuar extraño.

—Si, si, no seas empalagosa. — dijo juguetona y su acompañante rio sacándole la lengua antes de ayudarla a subirse al automóvil. Le cerró la puerta y rezo internamente que su pecho no le se alborotara muchas más veces ese día.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, he decidido terminar mis historias para no tener nada pendiente y ya las próximas… digamos que si hago historias nuevas escribiré todos los capítulos antes de comenzar a subirlos. Me pareció un buen capitulo, intente concentrarme en la relación para pasar más adelante a toda la trama.**

 **Beck será un problema por un buuuuuuuuuuen rato.**


End file.
